


运河

by OTTO_08



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08
Summary: 2018年12月已经印刷贩售过的一个不长不短的故事，进行了一些勘误。S2开始，到那片海滩之前；填补一些原作的缝隙——终究他们还是向最后的码头驶去。





	1. London

 

 

 

 

_ ……各地的反动资产阶级早就打算，而我国资产阶级现在也…… _

_ 使他们不去关心真正重要和根本的经济问题和政治问题…… _

_ 这种企图分散无产阶级力量的反动政策，今天主要表现为黑帮对犹太人的屠杀， _

_ 明天也许有人会想出某些更巧妙的新花样。 _

（《社会主义和宗教》，

1905年12月3日）   

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ 春天。 _

 

_ 原野上弥漫着淡黄色的野花和淡黄色的花粉。穿过它们，他看到了远处的荒原。 _

_ 在那里，一年中有三百天都堆积着不化的白雪，剩下的两个月里，围着颈毛的驯鹿得以踏上裸露的土壤，寻觅幸存的草苔；也有一些地方山脉连着山脉，直到山脉向黑海滑下，变成倒映在深水中一动不动的影子。在那里，死亡意味着真正的结束。 _

_ 一条狗，吵闹着，撞破这片淡黄色的寂静向他扑来。他认出了它。他曾经那么爱它。当它顺着庄园的边缘小跑，向栅栏外面好奇地伸出它黑色的鼻头，他会用冻得发红的指尖碰它覆着光亮毛发的鼻梁。 _

_ 现在它想要他的血，而不再是他的爱抚。它宽阔的脚掌拍打满是污泥的地面，空洞的双眼一次次喷出烈火，带来接连不断的爆炸、热浪和疼痛。 _

_ 男孩儿喊叫着：妈妈、妈妈！ _

 

_ 大雪自战场上空翩翩而下。 _

_ 他抬起双手。在他的掌心，融雪飞快地变成连片的冻疮。他的视线冻得模糊，严寒像要撕裂他的眼角。 _

_ 咔嚓、咔嚓。 _

_ 是切断铁丝围栏的声音，也是皮靴陷入雪地的声音。不像驯鹿们无声的步子。 _

_ 咔嚓咔嚓、咔嚓咔嚓。 _

_ 它们交错不停，越来越响，越来越近。 _

_ 他回过头，睁开眼睛。 _

 

_ “他醒了！” _

_ “你终于醒了，士兵。” _

 

 

 

** 1 **

 

弗莱迪·索恩是那种让人认为他永远不会死的男人。

他死于传染病。

 

1922年2月，伯明翰。

“我曾向我的朋友弗莱迪·索恩承诺，如果他先我而死，我会在墓前为他致辞。”

牧师主持了葬礼。汤米·谢尔比发现，对于弗莱迪他没有太多话可说。他们分享战前年轻的岁月，又在战场上把它们丢了个干净。但如果说有人能做他妹妹孩子的父亲而又不被谢尔比兄弟们打死在街头，汤米想不到弗莱迪之外的任何人选。

也许就是因此，弗莱迪希望被葬在伯明翰。他把他的政治、他的工友和他煽动性的演讲留在伦敦，变回一个汤米更熟悉的少年，最重要的事业是睁大双眼看清他的艾达。那时所有人都光着脚，裤脚上都一样粘着黑乎乎的泥巴。

人群的最外层，暗红色的旗帜在稀稀落落的小雨中垂着头轻轻摆动。

这个年轻的政党还没有弗莱迪本人的儿子大。

 

艾达·索恩等到汤米追上她才继续向前。她做得足够自然，像只是需要整理被风吹乱的帽子。

“扩张意味着，”他说，“对谢尔比家的人来说，最近在伦敦不安全。”

“是啊。不过我已经不是个谢尔比了。”艾达如汤米意料中一般回答。

汤米没有反驳。

“也不再是个索恩，”她补充道，“我自由了。”

 

自由。那就是他们一直想要的，他记得。

他也记得艾达曾经多么喜欢她的名字。

 

*

 

炉火和烧红的金属照亮了高大男人的脸庞。空气的高温让他皱起眉毛，让他很快就需要喝上一杯东西，凉快一下。夜已经深了，但没人停下手上的工作，回到家中去。艾达和弗莱迪是对的，这世界不那么公平，满是血汗和束缚，汤米想。人们都是一样，失去了夜晚、清晨和黄昏。

他走出阴影。

“埃蒙·杜根。”

呼唤一个爱尔兰人让他的舌头觉得别扭。

 

汤米弯下腰，开始拖动那具沉重的身体。他沉默地直视着他的脑袋，他的鼻梁，他的脸颊。他苍白的左额上不起眼的小孔。他试着回忆他几分钟前的样子。那时，他们还是陌生人。而现在，这张毫无生气的脸会成为他深夜噩梦后的新朋友。

他在车里松开爱尔兰人肩头的工装，看着他的朋友软绵绵地滑进阴影里，又封好苫布。

从那粗硬的衣料上，他似乎还能感觉到炉火的余温。

 

他有种不好的感觉。

但自从战争开始，也没人说得上能有几个感觉良好的夜晚。

 

 

 

** 2 **

 

艾尔菲·所罗门斯挠了挠下巴。

 

“我就算是疯了也不会这么干，”他说，“滚吧。”

伊甸园俱乐部。那是意大利人的地盘，他从来没去过，不知道里面是什么样子；他也不想知道，因为那是意大利人的俱乐部，他绝对不想去。

所以，他不能想象“血、威士忌和碎玻璃弄得满地都是，听说还有人丢了蛋”具体是个什么场面。

“真是疯子。”他又重复了一遍。在别人（和别的“别人”）的城市砸个地覆天翻，还得躲开别人（这里没有“别的别人”）的警察，还叫得所有人都知道他们是谁，还去找下一家俱乐部再来一次。

而且，还只有三个人。

亚瑟·谢尔比，托马斯·谢尔比，约翰·谢尔比。

他拉开右手边最上面的抽屉，里面放着最重要的，或者说唯一重要的那个谢尔比的照片：他入伍时应该比现在年轻七、八岁，在照片上有双年轻牡鹿一样的眼睛。但达比·萨比尼不会纵容任何一次挑衅，所以，也许他很快就会失去这张漂亮的脸蛋。

真是个疯子。他想，不过砸店这做法挺老派的，真诚而且直接，老艾尔菲很喜欢。

“多可惜呀，汤米。”他对着照片说，咂咂舌头，关上抽屉。

 

第二天到达公司的时候，艾尔菲终于承认，伯明翰人确实有办法让他高兴起来。

他坐在办公椅上打了个呵欠。意大利人正忙着在谢尔比家的小女孩儿家附近安排人手，萨比尼本人多半很快会往北边上去，把伦敦和艾尔菲暂时抛在脑后。萨比尼的屁股上有了根新刺。这个想法让艾尔菲体味到久违的，小小的，毫无罪恶感的自在。

他戴上眼镜翻开账簿，脑子里还盘算着那个他略有耳闻的艾达·谢尔比。她是个共产主义者之类的，他记得是那样。他记得他们让工人们在好好的工作日离开岗位跑到大街上去吵吵嚷嚷，跑到报纸上去占领版面，即使很多人根本不知道自己为什么在那儿。

有些事发生在俄国人头上，他一百个赞成；但在伦敦？也许还是算了。

他端详过好多次的那张脸蛋从他笔尖下划出的每一根短短的小线里浮出来，仿佛他不是在记他的账，而是在画一幅谢尔比的肖像。

_ ‘我们是来交朋友的。’ _

_ ‘落后者将会领先，受压迫者将会翻身。’ _

_ ‘你知道上哪儿去找我们。’ _

“去他妈的。”他低声说，把铅笔丢在一边。

他甚至不知道这个谢尔比说话的声音，想象不出他说这些话的时候的语气。但是去他妈的。这么多年过来，他还不至于要为了他的战争逆流而上，去讨好几个只生活在传闻里的臭小子——他杀了自己曾经的盟友又张罗着要找人结盟，哪儿有这种人？

不仅疯了，还是个傻子。

可是。

艾尔菲对着桌子上的空酒杯，皱着眉，撅起了嘴。他还可以等，可以纠缠下去，尽管每个人说起来的时候，都好像意大利人已经掌控了整座城市。但伯明翰人又能给他什么？他缺的不是能砸烂俱乐部的打手，不是汤米·谢尔比在这两年中、在包括纽马克在内的赛马场上，一手握着缰绳、一手扣下扳机取得的惊人成就，不是枪支本身，它们耷拉着被扣下的那些扳机……

有时他甚至不知道，他是不是真的想要整个伦敦。

但他确实愿意看意大利佬吃瘪——汤米·谢尔比让他们吃了个痛快。

 

又一个第二天。

每一次日出都伴随着一个新的第二天，从来没什么新意，也永远不叫人失望。

那天天气不好也不赖，劳合·乔治和雷蒙·普恩加莱呆在布洛涅，达比·萨比尼和其他意大利人挤在去伯明翰的卡车上。

艾尔菲·所罗门斯去了邮局。

 

他本人，亲自。

去了一趟该死的邮局。

 

 

 

** 3 **

 

汤米在背后关上门，走进餐厅，安静一会儿。如今，金色的加里森只会让他想起“伊甸园”。

因为她的孩子，波莉正在生他的气。她看起来太醉了，也很美；这意味着她会在一位幸运的年轻人床上醒来，想出下一个威胁汤米·谢尔比的方法，比用枪指着他的鼻子更危险也有效。他找到了他们的音信，却要被当做夺走他们的人对待，好像他不交出那个叫迈克尔的男孩儿就理应上绞架。波莉的绞架。

迈克尔·格雷——“亨利·约翰逊”，是个最普通的十七岁少年。他穿着朴实又干净、被他的妈妈和新一年的阳光洗得暖烘烘的衬衫，和他的弟弟在乡间的草坪上吵吵闹闹；他的肚子还很容易饿，也许还会长高。他已经忘记了小希斯——那时他太小了，从来不曾记得。

但在他接过卡片望向自己、望向一辆逐渐远去、陌生的黑色汽车的眼神里，汤米仍然认为自己看到了波莉：一些恰到好处的善意，一些危险，一些疯狂的活力，更多的可能性。他会喜欢生意，生意也会喜欢他；更关键的是，比起现在外面酒吧里的所有人，伦敦会更喜欢现代教育在他年轻的脸上留下的点点痕迹。

那是他们的下一站。隐约间，汤米知道他需要迈克尔。他可以需要他。艾尔菲·所罗门斯让事情变得“可能”，而迈克尔一定会让事情变得更好——只要艾达能说服波莉。

他总是这样，需要说服艾达的时候就去找波莉，需要说服波莉的时候就转向艾达。通常这都挺有效的，至少这次，艾达会比他更有效。

首先，她是艾达；第二，她也是个母亲。当伦敦朝她睁开眼睛，把爪子架在她的肩头，伸向卡尔无知的小脸，她转过身掏出了枪。就像波莉那样，就像约翰逊太太那样，就像每个母亲、每个人为了他们的爱子愿意做的那样。

而汤米永远不会是个父亲了。原因就在他的手里，被小心地捏着，是个白色的信封。它微微鼓起，包裹着一叠沉甸甸的信纸，搭上邮船，横越大西洋，经过丽兹·斯塔克的手，最终在这个深夜落入伯明翰一家名为加里森的酒吧后堂昏暗寒冷的餐厅。

他把信封翻来覆去地看了几遍，正如两年前的深夜摆弄一枚硬币——硬币落下，一面朝上，替他做他不愿说出口来的决定。让它每一次都作出正确的决定是一厢情愿的。一块金属能知道什么呢？就算“正确”的选择真的存在，从来也都是“命运”做出决定。像他恰巧在阳光里走进恰巧只有她一个人的酒吧，像她恰巧是个密探，如果那不是他们相逢唯一的原因。

“命运”。他与之作战，但又不得不顺应它的决定的东西。天底下从没什么事能按计划进行，在这个时点，或下一个，意外总会发生，仿佛生活不是被深思熟虑后的计划、而是被那些意外左右和决定。当他想要“顺其自然”，又永远无法忍受“袖手旁观”；对自己的生活、对自己的命运，他必须做点什么——这却不得不又一次带来数倍的不确定和更多的意外。

“被命运玩弄于股掌”。真他妈是一个让人不快的念头。

几分钟后，那个原因在明亮的火焰中化作一团毫无意义的灰烬。

粗糙的焦味渐渐变淡之后，汤米想起“一月”船舱里油灯的黑烟黏糊糊的味道。无论是一艘驶向新的“意外”的货船，或是一辆驶向轮渡码头、进而驶向新的大陆的蒸汽火车，各种各样的东西在各种各样的车、船、蒸汽机和酒吧里燃烧着，把人们分开，又把人们带向一处。

 

*

 

卡姆登镇的码头仓库和汤米第一次造访时一样，空气中 弥漫着乖张的甜味，似乎随时都能被几个不小心的火星点燃，正像它的主人：他正坐在宽阔而拥挤的办公桌后面，用围裙把眼镜上的油脂擦干净。

“早上好啊，汤米。”

“早上好，所罗门斯先生。”

“你瞧，我正准备见你呢。削铅笔啦，填不完的表格和官方文件啦，还有闪闪发亮的眼镜片。案头工作真的特别迷人。”

“是的。”

“要是不会让人腰酸背痛可就更好了。我相信我的腰酸背痛不会白费的，对吧？”艾尔菲朝汤米抬起头。你坐吧？他说。

汤米注意到他眼睛里褐绿色的光芒，注意到他透过毛茸茸的胡子弯起的嘴。第一次来卡姆登的时候，他高烧还没退，艾尔菲在他的视线里只是一个灰扑扑的影子，朦朦胧胧，满嘴梦话。现在，他终于得以看清他的样子。

他在艾尔菲对面坐下来：“他们还要一两个钟头。”

“从运河上过来，嗯？和你一样。”

和我一样。汤米无声地点点头。

艾尔菲从抽屉里拎出了他的酒瓶。

“既然一样是等，我们不如聊聊赛马和赛马场，汤米·谢尔比。”

 

汤米只喝了一两杯。他的舌头不肿了，威士忌尝起来不再那么让人疼痛。但他这天会很忙——“这天”甚至还没开始。

“伦敦的穷孩子比你们那儿更多，”艾尔菲靠在一侧的椅子扶手上，“一样的英镑，在这儿就会变得稍微不值钱一点儿。”

“我意识到了。”

“从意大利人那里？”

“一部分。”

“我不确定假的投案者是不是个好主意。不过应该也差不到哪儿去。”

“你在警局里没人的时候，最好不要这么干。”

“但现在我有了。我有个盟友，他不介意用警察，而我不介意用他。”

“我猜你说的不会是意大利人吧。”

“怎么会呢？”艾尔菲笑了，一边倒酒一边盯着汤米的眼睛，“找人假装他的庄家再被抓起来应该挺不错的。又能显得他傻，又能卖些你说的人情。”

“你也根本没剩什么人在赛马场里了，所罗门斯先生。”

艾尔菲的视线落回杯子里：“这没必要，汤米。我还是可以打穿你的脑袋，因为，你瞧，你的人就快到了，没人知道你是不是还活着。反正我都会是他们的老板，记住他们的名字，告诉他们什么是对、什么是错，哪里是东，哪里是西，哪里是他们悲惨人生的开端——”

酒满了。

金色的液体沿着杯缘来回晃动，没有溢出它透明的边境。

 

“记住他们的名字，告诉他们什么是对、什么是错”。

如果可以，汤米希望艾尔菲真的就这么做，而不是突然把他们之中的一个打倒在地，再告诉另一个这就是“他们悲惨人生的开端”。他站在艾尔菲的后面，看着男人的肌肉在柔软的衬衫下面突然绷紧，滑动，偶尔放松。他的肘弯里夹着兼做拐杖的藤条，但教训人的时候仍然用他的拳头。他的用词和语气都不留余地，像是整块的暴力和威权在他的面前、在浑浊的灯光下走来走去，念叨面包，禁忌和女人。他知道他自己不会这么做。也许亚瑟会，但汤米绝不愿意。可他应该告诉艾尔菲这个事实吗？

汤米感到一阵奇怪的疲惫。

当他的训话终于结束，人们拖着脚、在恐惧和困惑中离开仓库，汤米转过头，看见艾尔菲正在房间另一侧望着他。他也一样望着艾尔菲。

“怎么？你把他们交给我了，这是我管理员工的方式。”

“不，你怎么‘管理’他们都无所谓。从今天起他们的死活都是你的。我的意思是，他们的活着，”他丢下手里的烟蒂，“或者他们的死。”

艾尔菲嘴唇中间发出一串含糊的音节，也许是抱怨，也许是准备好的反驳无处可去，变成几个饱嗝。

“你说，”他朝汤米靠过来，站在他的身边，“你说你想要匹马，是吗？”

“也许。”

“你要不要留下来吃点东西，聊聊它？”

汤米紧皱着眉头望向艾尔菲。

“不，我的交接完成了。我还有事。”

“好吧。”艾尔菲说。

 

他的车就停在那条街上。

穿过门廊，他的妹妹正在客厅里用手枪对着他的脸。

汤米笑着交出了手中的钥匙。

行李还没拆包结束，玩具熊和厚重的精装书一起摆在小桌上，没有了放茶杯的地方。艾达看起来不错，但显然仍不愿意回到家族生意中去——他可以慢慢来。

在他就要离开房子的时候，他的妹妹追上了他。

汤米的手停在门把上，把打开一点的房门推了回去。

“我不是要针对你，汤米，”她叹了口气，“你可以来坐坐，当然可以。如果你以后要经常来伦敦。”

他点点头。当然不能太多，但他很愿意。

还有一个小问题。

“关于ABC你知道些什么？”

“这不是个兴趣所致的问题吧，汤米？他们掌握的专利技术导致所属工厂的面包工人失业，我不会批判技术的进步，但更喜欢发酵过的面包。在伦敦，”艾达交叉双手，望向天花板，“他们拥有很多小餐厅，很受欢迎，女性也可以自由出入。如果你肚子饿了——如果你还会肚子饿的话，我们也可以带着卡尔一起去。”

汤米认为还是算了。

看起来艾达期待的也就是他这样的回答。“照顾好自己，好吗？”她在门前对汤米说，看起来已经原谅了他，或者至少他本人，至少此刻如此。

 

“这不是生意，这是他妈的工作。”

汤米靠在木箱上望着他的好查理·斯特朗。工作，工作，工作。什么时候开始人们一定要把这些东西分得清清楚楚了？什么是生意，什么是工作；谁是老板，谁是雇工。

满载汽车部件的船压低水线，顺着他曾经驶向卡姆登镇的路径一路南下。一船加一磅？当然好了。真希望艾达知道他的哥哥在薪酬谈判中有多么善良和宽容。

“有些事我现在还不能说，但得让伦敦人知道，我们不是可怜巴巴地要他们的仓库，就算伦敦也只是路上的一个拐弯，”汤米拍拍查理的肩膀，“我会让他们求我们，查理。那才是‘生意’的开始。”

 

汤米离开办公室的时候，街道上已经听得见午夜的声响。酒吧里的吵吵嚷嚷在每次有人出入时流向夜色，晚归的脚步多数凌乱，那些仍然保持清醒的则不得不绕开踉跄着的；骂声大半是男人，笑声则几乎都是女人。

他接到了莫斯的电话，告诉他坎贝尔在伦敦的住处。真不错，离他的主人近多了，他有空该去拜访他，一个寄居在老鸨屋檐下的秘密警员。至于艾达门口的警察，他还不知道他们究竟是他的，还是坎贝尔的，而无论是哪边，都总比意大利人好。

同时，一个口信告诉他关于多纳尔·亨利出现在红帽妈妈酒吧不是偶然。

事情像他期待的那样在阻力中慢慢逆流而上，让整天的时间变得有了意义。他觉得似乎有哪里不对。也许是他不该相信自己能像利用莫斯一样利用伦敦的警察，也许是关于艾尔菲想要留下他、意味着他有话未尽，也许是艾达又在戳他的痛处、像往常或者几十年来一样。

然而冷风扑面的瞬间，他抬起头，似乎能看到在黑色的迷雾中，一条狭窄的小道正在谨慎地显出它的线索来。

这是很平凡的一天。

查理是对的。不只是汽车，他需要一匹好马载他向前。

 

*

 

艾尔菲根本不喜欢在码头呆到半夜。他把那些写着一个个面包师名字的纸放进同一个盒子，意思是他再也不想看到它们，最好也别有人被抓住，要到他这儿来翻档案。

按照汤米的说法，就算他的人被抓住了，抓住他们的也一样会是他的警察——突然之间这半个伦敦就都是他的了？哪有那种便宜事……

不过假如真的有人来，他也没什么好心虚的。他非常擅长拼写名字，肯定一个字也没写错。

汤米·谢尔比认为自己是利用警方的高手，就像他暗示他们已经找到了一个会主动投案的年轻人，正美滋滋地等着坐上几天牢，带上一叠钞票回到他甜美的家中去。

他知不知道监狱里一样也有意大利人？他知不知道如果萨比尼愿意，也一样可以把自己的人送进去？

他知不知道，就像他自己、在自己的地盘中央挨揍的那次一样，萨比尼不会放过他？

那双淤血青肿的蓝眼睛告诉他，汤米知道，而且他不怕。或者说，他不在乎。不在乎伦敦黑夜里中的厮杀，不在乎显而易见的风险，不在乎还剩几个日子能活，这些可怜的日子又会活得多么悲惨坎坷。

“不，你这个傻孩子。你还什么都不懂呢。”

他对着空酒杯说。意大利人从来就是那样，一点儿亏都吃不了。他可是知道得清清楚楚。他们喜欢表面的和平，喜欢表面的友好。必要的时候，他们甚至会藏起牙齿向你摇尾巴。

可汤米·谢尔比？他连一顿饭的时间都不肯留下。

 

最后他想，他喜欢狗更多一点。

 

 

 

** 4 **

 

无论好坏，事情会变。

汤米庆幸这是条又长又无聊的夜路。他得以一根接一根地抽烟，一件接一件地把变化摆在面前。

 

车轮不时撞上黏糊糊的石头。格蕾丝和她亲爱的丈夫。他才不管他是他妈什么样的人，是不是富有而正派。格蕾丝仍然来找他了。如果硬币是错的，那么他现在也许有机会——也许是第一次有机会，修正一个错误。通奸。他咀嚼这个词，咀嚼它的意义和音节。倘若婚姻本身不是神圣和正确的结合，它是否仍受上帝和法律的庇佑呢？

他不知谁能告诉他这种问题的答案。那婚姻甚至都不是他的婚姻，那男人也没任何人认识。更重要的是——有谁在乎？

就在几小时前，汤米重新拥抱了她。他身上应该仍然有格蕾丝的香水、口红，甚至 _她_ 的味道。它们都变了，和两年前不同。但也没变。这唯一能取悦他，又值得他取悦的东西笼在他的身上，如影随形。

她一直在那儿，今后也不会离开。

迈克尔。如果汤米再信任他一些，或者他的技术再好一些，也许这趟旅途该是他来开车。他什么都不问，只是甩不开地站在他的身边。在迈克尔身上，汤米还看不出他想要什么。或者他什么都不想要，除了他至今为止平淡而无趣的人生，不知道那是一种何等的幸运。他的无知让他无所畏惧，而他的无所畏惧也许会在将来，让他成为他的兄弟们的责任和麻烦。有的时候，年轻人们确实需要一场战争、一次战斗来改变他们。

和他一起出现的还有一匹小马。

她就在这条路的尽头，是匹漂亮而坚定的好姑娘。像所有三岁的小马一样，等待着一位经验丰富的训练师、一位善解人意的好骑手，共同帮助她在德比日追赶应得的荣光。

她已经等了很久，也不想再等下去，不想等到这一年结束，不想等到这个春天结束，不想等到……

梅·卡尔顿。太过优秀，太过孤独，也是他这一夜的目的地。汤米不想过多地设想她的反应。当夏季降临，他希望她会平静地化作一段过于美好的插曲。

还有亚瑟。汤米眯起眼睛，想看清前面的阴影是一片浅水塘、一团黑泥还是一块破裂的树皮。亚瑟，他的哥哥。这才是眼下最大的问题。亚瑟在放低姿态的对手面前会像只挺着胸脯的雄鸽，所以对艾尔菲而言，让他参加一次在酒窖里举行的宗教晚宴一定也不是什么难事。卡姆登是艾尔菲的，但带走亚瑟的警察显然不是他的。不再是了。

艾尔菲不需要放出更明确的信号告诉他，在老对手和新朋友之间，他宁可选择前者。艾尔菲讨厌背叛，就像他最初说过的那样，你打死了他，对，就是你。你背叛你的同盟。

不过 _成为_ 一个背叛者似乎倒没那么让他别扭。

如果他和艾尔菲之间有东西值得背叛的话。打手和他本来就不信任的警察远远不够。他轻轻扭动方向盘，避开那最终被证明只是一片脏水塘的影子。艾尔菲是个现实的生意人，雪中送炭的美好承诺不能让他放弃已经习以为常的生活：包括意大利人，包括和意大利人你来我往的争夺易手，一家店，几条街。

还有，他被强硬地包裹成暴躁与独裁的自尊。

汤米早就知道，当他听说艾尔菲是怎么在最后的和平线上与意大利人扭打得不可开交；而现在，他的鼻血比他更清楚这一点。如果他真的想对伯明翰人转过身去，他大可以杀了亚瑟，像他杀死献祭的小羊，杀死比利。但他没那么做。

他只想是说，你看，汤米。我做得到，在这儿，在伦敦。我 **仍然** 做得到。

 

巧的是，这样的男人对他而言并不新鲜。

汤米，他问自己，你知不知道该怎么应付一个得意洋洋，还不知道自己一定会被人算计的亚瑟·谢尔比？

我他妈当然知道。

他回答，把吸到一半的卷烟扔进路边的烂泥。

 

*

 

从赛马场传来的消息没让他等太久。

当然，对亚瑟来说是久了点，对正在享受接替亚瑟的满足感的约翰来说又不够久；对汤米来说，几乎是恰到好处。

“我知道你有事情没告诉我，汤米。”艾尔菲的声音正从听筒另一端传来，汤米握着手中的钢笔，已经有几分钟只是听着，一言不发。虽然电话是他拨给艾尔菲的，也不意味着他就得说个不停。“我知道你在我的仓库里搞什么鬼，”那个声音拖得很长，“我知道你想要什么。我知道证人们想要什么。我知道法官想要什么。而——你看起来却总是假装不知道我想要的东西。”

汤米挑起嘴角。

“我知道你想要回到场上去，所罗门斯先生，我知道你想要和平。显然意大利人不想，不过，一来我他妈不在乎他们怎么想，二来，”他轻声说，“和他们不一样，我不介意你在场上。”

艾尔菲好像没被打动一丝一毫：“说得好像你说了算似的。”

“我会的。我没办法告诉你，但是我会的。”

“你哥哥的自由不值得你说出这个甜蜜的小秘密？”

“不，”钢笔的尾端敲了一下纸面，“我需要他来完成这个小秘密。所以，”又转了个圈，“我最想要的是亚瑟——像你知道的那样。”

你想要他。当然了。艾尔菲听起来像在桌上翻找什么。当然了，亚瑟……亚瑟·谢尔比。一个亚瑟·谢尔比有什么难的。

“我会用你想要的东西交换他，”汤米犹豫了一下，“艾尔菲。”

那个名字从他的喉咙里轻轻滚落而出，听起来和之前的任何一次、和他呼唤过的任何一个名字都不同。

“唔，”他听到他说，停下了他的翻找，“让我想想。你会让意大利佬滚出汤普森，最好滚得难看点；你会把那些钉得结结实实的板条箱揭开个口子，让诚实的仓库主人能检查检查里面有什么。而我，我会给那些作证的诚实的倒霉蛋打个电话，等我挂了你的电话就行，要是他们有电话的话。他们以后在条子那儿可做不来诚实的人了。”

“我会带着合同。接到亚瑟的电话，我们签好它，一切重新开始，艾尔菲，”你甚至不用请求我原谅你的背叛，他想，“但箱子我不会打开的。把它们重新封好太麻烦了。”

“给我留下该留下的，你把你哥塞进去送走我都不管。不过，”艾尔菲轻笑道，“我的鼻子可不是摆设，汤米。”

 

*

 

汤米注意到透过玻璃窗照进艾尔菲办公室的阳光；他从没觉得一个位于地下的房间这样让他自在。他看看怀表。

“奥利，去打死门口那个小孩儿。”艾尔菲说。

“如果我之外的任何人走出这个地方，他也会引爆它。”汤米回答。

他知道艾尔菲着急了。他知道艾尔菲不像他。他知道艾尔菲不会把人命赌在疯子的疯狂上。

就像他进来这里之前就知道百分之十不能满足他一样。

“我愿意赌100比1你是在说谎。”

你在赌100比1我不愿意现在、死在这儿。汤米看着他的眼睛。那倒是说对了，他的遗书不是为了7点的一声哨响而留的。“我把自己的酒吧炸了，就为了它的保险金。”

艾尔菲打量着他。“65比1。”

赌我们的余生，所罗门斯先生。他在脑中说。你只愿意让出百分之三十五吗？

看起来叫奥利的年轻人不愿意。于是艾尔菲教训了他，让他乖乖坐到角落去。他看了看自己的表。汤米注意到他虎口的黑色冠冕，那里的皮肤像屏息般绷紧，也注意到他的表链和金表已经上了年月，带着种柔和的光晕。

他看到艾尔菲正被它的秒针渐渐拖向崖边。

他从不享受这样的场面。他只是希望它快点起作用。就像艾尔菲说的那样，像他们都被埋在泥土下面，比六英尺还深得多，像——

“像你现在也在把自己挖出来。”

“像我现在也在把自己挖出来。”

 

他突然想起弗莱迪。

_ 汤米，你是个他妈的共产主义者，只是你自己不愿承认，或者还以为那是你的家族里关于自由的那种血统。他脸上、牙缝里都是泥巴，却还在那么说。事情其实很简单，你看，你挖穿这东西，就会看到光。 _

_ 如果我们出不去呢，弗莱迪？如果我们、就会这么死在这儿呢，弗莱迪？ _

_ 死亡不是最可怕的事。他咧开满是正在变干的泥水的嘴。人们甚至不知道自己在挖什么，向哪里挖。这才是最可怕的，汤米。 _

就好像我真的知道可以挖到哪里去似的，弗莱迪。

 

“百分之三十五。”

他听到。如同往事在凌晨终于击碎卧室的石墙……

“百分之三十五。”他回答。

 

_ 是希望，汤米。我们告诉他们什么是希望。 _

_ 弗莱迪嘴唇上的泥土轻贴住他的额头，缓缓地、温和地移动。那就是整件事的意义所在。 _

 

“我想要的比你能给的更多。更多。更多。充满这整个房间。”他们的握手结束之后艾尔菲说。

他微微笑着。“所罗门斯先生，事事不能尽如人意。”

 

 

 

** 5 **

 

货车空荡荡的车厢里看不到一丝光亮。汤米靠在它抖个不停的厢壁上，在黑暗中大睁着眼睛。死在陌生人手里也算是个有趣的死法，或者坠进战壕的一颗流弹，多喝的最后一杯酒，上楼时打滑的脚。

但那司机几乎像科利一样，是大战后仅存的几个好心人。他把他放在运河岸边，又向他道歉不能送他更远。

最后他说，上帝啊，我不该把你放在这里。

汤米向他保证自己不会在这里投河。

就算他那么做，没人会认为他和一辆无辜的货车有什么联系。他想，看着在夜色中安静地闪光的河水。或者，泰晤士河更有戏剧性，报纸会更喜欢。

他被一个陌生人丢在了卡姆登镇，离清晨他下车的地方只有几个街区。整个伦敦最安全的地方。

他不知这是好运气还是相反。

他想喝一杯。

他走向了ABC。但面包工厂一片漆黑，他们下班了，不像艾达说的，不再需要人力，每天通宵运转。

汤米看了一会儿它上锁的门窗。上面点点湿气朝他眨眼，很像不远处的水面。

相反。他想。相反。

 

“再会。”

他说，转身离开。离开卡姆登，离开艾尔菲·所罗门斯，离开伦敦。

只有小希斯永远不会向他关上大门、熄灭路灯。


	2. The Border

 

 

 

_ “你看起来糟透了。” _

_ “我要睡一觉，艾达。然后就回去。” _

 

_ 是因为格蕾丝吗？他希望她这么问，这样他就可以回答，是的，当然。她离开英格兰了，回到了美国，我的孩子，另一个男人。 _

_ 他以为自己睡了很久。弗莱迪站在他的床边，双手插在裤子口袋里。我一直在这里陪我的艾达。他说。伦敦真好，像是一切好事都会在这里发生。你看到卡尔有多喜欢他的小熊了吗？我敢说只有和平的年岁才有人愿意写新的童话。 _

_ 什么小熊？ _

_ 弗莱迪侧过身子，像在让开什么人。哦……你会知道的。 _

_ 他困惑地看着弗莱迪的身影变得更年轻和高挑。 _

 

_ 索恩夫人叫我来扶你下去吃晚饭。 _

_ 我不认为我需要，詹姆斯。 _

_ 年轻人在他的床边蹲下，牵住他颤抖的右手，又小心地望望门口。 _

_ 他看着他把脸颊贴在自己的手背上；他的脸又热又光滑，感觉起来像经年的皮革，或活着的生命。 _

_ 我一直期待着下一次的冒险。 _

_ 我自己可再也不希望有什么冒险了。他无意识地笑了，想到那个关于手榴弹的玩笑。 _

_ 那地方是你的吗？他问。你走进去的时候似乎无所畏惧，但我猜你就是这样？像走进索恩夫人的屋子。 _

_ 我希望如此，詹姆斯。他说，轻轻抽回他的手指。我希望如此。 _

 

 

 

** 1 **

 

他们仍然会说她是法国人。格蕾丝笑着望向高举火炬的女神，又回过头。我们就在这里拍照吧？

 

汤米凝视着相框里定格的画面，希望格蕾丝或者他自己和照片上看起来一样快乐。

自由，作为一个借口，正被越来越多地用于支撑自诩为正义的事业，蒙蔽人们的双眼，把他们自认的“任务”推向遥不可及的地方。

就像格蕾丝仍然保有的那种神圣的使命感。四年前，是它把这位密探带入了他的生活；如今，它仍想在他们的家庭中占上一个不可动摇的位子，坐在餐桌遥远的一端。

在纽约，汤米向她不止一次地承诺，公司的生意当然会是合法的，而且在一段可预见的过渡期后，它会永远地合法下去，再也没有回头路。他的承诺仿佛让整个家族生意成了格蕾丝曾经的任务中尚未完成、但必须完成得一部分。

但他不知道这样对她是不是就够了。格蕾丝想要的好像永远都比他想象中更纯净、更绝对。

你看看他。她怀中是他们的查尔斯，她小声说。你身上还什么都没发生，我和托马斯会给你最好的、完美的生活。

汤米不知道什么是“完美”。在格蕾丝那里，保护费、枪支、非法赌博当然不属于“完美”，与它们有关的他也自然不是。她从未、也毫无兴趣以设身处地的方式了解错误的东西；在造就她的那半边世界里，人们终究被分为好与坏，一切事情终究被分为黑与白。判断在前，经验在后——那就是自古以来“正义”运转的方式。

他会拆掉他帽檐下的剃刀，格蕾丝会埋葬它，拥抱崭新的托马斯·谢尔比。

他把相框放回桌上去。

他不能想象一个没有往昔的自己。

但格蕾丝似乎已经成功了：明天，她将迎来那个新的开始，迎来他们的婚礼。

 

人们似乎不再记得、不再在乎新娘曾经是个他妈的警察卧底，不在乎她曾经搞砸了一个多么重要的日子，不在乎她让几个人送了命。穿着制服的和没有制服的军队高举酒杯，在跳动的火光与摇曳的珠宝闪烁中交换与他们无关的狂喜。

与在教堂的时候，一切都不一样了。没有了仪式那神秘的光辉，婚姻似乎又只剩下它最初和最后的意义。操，操，操——他们在夜色中除了大醉与争吵之外能留在脑中的唯一念头。

然而，它本又应该是什么呢？

 

汤米亲吻了他的妻子。他们得赶快穿好衣服回到餐厅去，为了可怜的亚瑟和他可怜的讲话。

“他们需要我们的武器。这是丘吉尔本人的‘生意’，但你知道，”格蕾丝的指尖正捧着他的脸，让他不得不直视她的眼睛，“表面上，政府间的关系已经建立了。所以……”

她笑了。“所以现在变成是 _你_ ，在为国王做事。”

“我猜是吧。这让事情变得好些吗？”

“不，”格蕾丝最后亲亲他的嘴唇，“‘最后一票’才让这事变得好些。”

他闭着眼睛：“我有时不能所有事都对你讲明白，毕竟有些细节你也无需知道。”

“我自己能做这个判断。而汤米，这是一个家庭——家人之间不该有秘密。我知道你过去从没试过这个，但在我这儿，汤米。没什么可担心的。”

汤米也抬起手臂短暂地拥抱她。

他怀疑她对他的家人是否也“没有秘密”。

亚瑟的脚步正在走廊上接近他们。汤米披上衬衫，准备回到卧室外、门的另一侧。

那里有他英俊、紧张、正陷入纯粹爱情的“过去”。

 

*

 

查尔斯很快就不哭了。

汤米拨开薄窗帘。黑马正载着一个错误的俄国人，向宅子边缘的林地无声地踱去——从他这里、从房间里，正在发生的事几乎是无声的，能轻易被一个孩子的啼哭轻易地掩盖，能消失在正在聚集的、淡淡的雾中。

太多东西这样消失在太多的深夜。

他仍然想要格蕾丝，他认为自己仍然爱她。

但有些什么东西不在那儿了，被弄丢在这漫长的几十个月里，弄丢在新大陆和新宅子之间。汤米想弄明白那是什么，也担心当他意识到它是什么，又会发现那是他无法找回的东西。

他宁可一无所知。

黑马安静地离开他视线的边缘。

 

 

 

** 2 **

 

艾尔菲·所罗门斯只是众多名字中的一个。那些名字缀在花束上，不知疲惫地朗读自己。

除了被他压平在湿润的草地上的那些小巧的野花，汤米没有见到任何花朵。一次次，清晨即将降临的时候，他的沉思会突然被打断。格蕾丝踩着篝火的灰烬，望着他，蹲下身子。你在这儿干什么呢，谢尔比先生？她微笑着问。让我们回到吧台那边去，大家都还等着你。今天是周六，是唱歌的日子。

不可能每天都是周六，格蕾丝。周日总会到来，亚瑟会去教堂，如果他不去，琳达也会把他捆上，再扔进去……

为什么不可能？她问道。琳达是谁？

因为周日的夜里你就会死。他轻抚着鬼魂的胸口。就在这里，一颗小小的子弹会要了你的命。

鬼魂惊讶地望着他。

是的，格蕾丝。你不是个酒吧女，也不是个警探。你是我的妻子，是我孩子的母亲。

她笑了，脸颊却无法再次泛起蔷薇的颜色。

那……那很好啊，汤米。

是啊。那很好，格蕾丝。他伸出手，抚摸她胸口深蓝色的光芒。我多希望自己没那么爱你。

他望着那飞快褪去色泽的石头，不去管幽灵又是怎么像它来时一样隐匿回晨雾和露水中去；他用脚尖踢开余烬，检查是否还有危险的火星。

他骑上马。今晚，他不会再需要这片林地。

 

火堆烧得又亮又暖和。

约翰尼·道格斯拍拍沾着树皮碎渣的双手，冲汤米笑了：“瞧？我还是做这些事拿手。”

汤米抱着查尔斯点点头。约翰尼从不对他的决定刨根问底：他是他的军队胜于他的家人。之后，他牵着马（“只要一天，汤米，我们现在合作愉快”）离开他们的歇脚地，让汤米能和查尔斯说说话，和自己说说话。

但查尔斯正睡着，汤米无意吵醒他。他又一次把所有事摆在自己的面前：杀手、告密者、布尔什维克分子、沙俄贵族；现金、宝石、装甲车、铁路和码头。按照波莉的说法，还得把伦敦也放到这个麻烦事的单子里来。尚格莱塔家算是萨比尼的盟友——小的那个已经死了，等解决了老的那个，他们就会知道汤米·谢尔比已经回来。至于犹太人——

至于艾尔菲。

汤米把指尖上碾碎的草叶扔在一边。至于艾尔菲，他已经很久没有见他了。那个男人是格蕾丝希望他彻底抛弃的那一类“过去”。他是帮派头子，是背叛者，违法、暴力，意味着未知的风险和失控的激情。所以他只把卡姆登镇当成另一间仓库（事实也正是如此），只是偶尔听到他的名字，进而想起他。一次又一次。

如今，在切近的痛苦面前，那寥寥可数的几次会面看来轻快甚至可笑。他不断地被枪指着，或者被看不见的枪指着；他们动不动就把生死挂在嘴边，或者把他兄弟的生死挂在一只羊身上、在牢房进进出出。

查尔斯在他的怀里翻了个身。

两年。他意识到。他不怀念那些往事。但他的生命，在没有艾尔菲的时间里快速溜走，甚至足以把另一个生命浇灌成一个会叫妈妈、会流口水、会和他的父亲一起吃树叶的小东西。

 

那个小小的新生命被暂时留在营地里。那里篷车挨着篷车圈出一块空地，人们把他的孩子传来传去，轻轻戳他无知的小脸。查尔斯只是望着那些陌生的脸。他在这里不会呆上很久，他爸爸等会儿就会带他离开。那我们就更得好好看看他了，不是吗？瞧瞧他，有双蓝眼睛。我们去看看马好不好，小查理。我们有一匹很大的种马就在那边儿，我打赌你从没见过那么大的马。查尔斯记得马这个字。他嘟囔着跟着大人们念：马。是呀，小查理，马。种马。

汤米的眉头只是以最轻微的程度皱着。风挺冷，带着野草凛冽的气味，天空又铺满了刺眼的灰白，他不得不眯起眼睛。露水、烟尘和雾气在这里都会被风卷走，让人们只能赤裸着孤零零地站在荒原的正中。像是两年前的某日，那天他弄脏了大衣和短靴，在湿润黑色的田野上弄脏了它们——一群人，或者他孤身一个，感觉起来真没什么不同。

约翰尼用手肘碰碰汤米：“你就放心吧。在这里，大家都是亲人。他可真是个安静的孩子，是不是，汤米？”

是的，他很安静。汤米冲正回望着他的小男孩稍微点头。安静到有人把一张要命的名片放进他小脑袋下的小枕头都不会哭泣。安静得当他说够了三五次妈妈不在就会听话地重新入睡。那很有帮助。他还不想、也不能无数次重复这个事实。

“我们走吧，”他摸摸口袋，确认那块蓝色的石头还烫手地躺在那里；也许被丢在半路、被一个幸运又倒霉的男人捡了去更符合它被诅咒的命运，“不要让博斯维尔夫人等久了。”

 

“嗨，就算不等，又还能去哪儿？”约翰尼跟上汤米的步子，“老天和草地之间，哪儿还不是都一样呀。”

 

*

 

容赦。汤米记起这个词。

在逆光中，那位恐怕自诩为上帝本人的神父和他的议员朋友朝下望着他。

我这是在哪儿？他想，接着意识到自己脱口而出。不过管他的。他想。

他知道了。他听到他们说。

他听到有人从暗处钻出来，男人们发出沉重的呼吸声，拳头碰撞在皮肤和肌肉上，衣物在挣扎和扭打中面料吱吱作响。汗水在光滑的墙壁上摩擦，渐渐染上一些红色。

……他听到看似坚硬的骨骼在他的耳边如腐朽的木头一般裂成碎片，却发出惊雷般的震动。就在他的脑袋里，撕裂了他的脑袋……

像撕裂一个陈旧的柜子。

_ ——子弹穿过你的脑袋，把那柜子打成两半…… _

他听到了。听到了那个声音。

汤米笑了笑，又被笑容和鼻腔里正在淌下的黏液呛得咳嗽起来。

他被重新拖拽回一辆绝对不是驶向天国的救护车。也对，又有什么医生会送他的病人去死呢？他让他们活下来，好接受更久的、“生”的折磨……

_容赦_ 。

他的复仇。他只希望一次简单的死亡能成为它的答案和结束。像所谓的宗教或者任何信仰会准备给荒唐问题的、更荒唐的答案。

而不是，他妈的，一个正在把他从卡车上扔下去的、上帝的化身。

在黑暗中他看不清他黑色的长袍。

汤米试着抓住他的袖子，或者他的衣襟，以便等他找回那颗写着他的名字的子弹，就能更准确地把它送进他的肚子里，让他缓慢地、痛苦地死去。

反正休斯有他的信仰，所以他会下地狱，那折磨只会是个开始。让他习惯习惯不是正好？

但当他发现时，他手中不是什么人的长袍而只是方向盘。

车子已经被什么人启动了。希望是他自己。

因为他猜他只能握紧它，继续开下去。

 

 

 

** 3 **

 

梦境是那样一种东西。

人们逐渐睡去，进入那个世界，黑暗，浑浊，恐怖，未知——有时是已知——进入自身的地狱的某处。那不成问题，人人都在睡眠中经历如斯悲惨和短暂的死去。问题在于它的醒来：在理想的状态下，那像一次净化，从地狱（或一个挖到一半便坍塌入黑暗的泥坑）的至底渐渐上浮，直到阳光不懈地钻进来，坚韧又无耻地穿过黑夜——最终人们通常只会记得、一夜结束，他们平安无事，重获新生。

但又有什么事能永远尽遂人愿？时间被从半途中折断，梦与幻境被打破，像个在壁炉中燃烧的酒瓶的残片……强硬地进入现实，像那些残片刺破醉酒者被烧伤的掌心。于是就那样——你在地狱本身的怀抱中醒来，赤裸、发抖、无助、不能动弹。

——更糟的是，从复活节的那一晚开始，汤米不觉得自己曾经睡着过。地狱不再在梦境中狡猾地等待。它亲自揭开夜色的幕帘，亲密、迫切，为他而来，掌握着你脆弱的隐私，你最恐惧于见诸光天化日的秘密。

听起来，它变得像是他的爱人，他的格蕾丝，他的谢尔比夫人。

他梦到那些地道。这倒是不新鲜，但艾达和他的医生、护士们站在那里，艾达在讲他的事。哦……那不重要，亲爱的艾达。他想。

他想——他想，或者他说了。不过如果他们打开了他的脑袋，就再也用不着他说出口了吧？那不如就一直叫它这么开着，省了麻烦。

这可太方便啦，是吧汤米？

滚远一点，艾尔菲。

查尔斯没事，汤米，我会留在这里照看他。你找来的人们都在外面，这里没事的，你很好，汤米。

艾达，谢谢你。你是最重要的那个。

汤米……汤米。

……迈克尔？

汤米睁开眼睛——并且确定之前的事只是梦境，他才刚刚醒来。哪怕只是自以为醒来。

 

蓝眼睛的年轻人正蹲在他的床前，双手紧握着他枕边的床单。他轻声说着，怕声音太大让汤米头疼，又怕别人听见他锋利又可爱的忠诚。

是我，汤米。亚瑟和约翰接到你的电话，他们要去安排人手。我想你需要有人在你身边，我想我还可以做到点什么。汤米，我读过会计。我不去伦敦。我也绝对不会回去。我会炸了那口井。看着那些漂亮的白色砖块落得到处都是，洒满整片翠绿色的草坪 _。就像绿色的彩纸片落在加里森焦黑的地板上，那种很爱尔兰的绿色_ ——不，他没有醒来。汤米摇摇头。即使是在他的幻觉中，迈克尔也还是会让他微笑，仿佛只要他还站在（或者蹲在）他的面前，生活里就没有任何困难。只要他开口……

他喃喃地背诵着忏悔经。那晚，他才知道那些词，那些句子还留在他的脑袋里，他已经被砸碎（像个酒瓶）、打开、又重新合上的脑袋，现在上面有道很长的手术刀疤。不知道医生们有没有把它拿出去。他可再也不想把它背给任何一个神父，或者任何一个姓休斯的混蛋了。或者任何人。

他想说的只有真相。他所做的也只是说出真相，一时间想不起这究竟会伤害那些俄国人或是伤害他自己，或是伤害他面前的、操着东方口音的青年和他来自大使馆的年长些的朋友。伤害艾达·谢尔比。不，唯独只有这个，他不能承受。不能有人再伤害他的亲人、他的家庭——他在一片黑暗中转过头，他们都不在那儿。没有任何人在那儿。

 

而你又在把自己 _挖出来_ 了。他听见一个挺嘲讽的声音挺嘲讽地说。

艾尔菲不在那儿，当然。

从他选择远离过去的生活、远离卡姆登镇和他本人开始就是如此。只是，那时，当他打完了每一个该打的电话，黎明正在他的屋宅上空迅速燃烧，他可怜的脑袋在开裂的颅骨间思索起来，动脉狂躁但小心地搏动以免划伤它自己：只是，汤米——为什么？你为什么要离开？

接着他拿起电话听筒，念出那个号码。

他给他打了电话。

或者他其实没那么做，像在这间昏暗、黑白的地牢般的病房里他所做的每一个噩梦一样。他念叨着每一个名字，亲吻每一个幻影，好奇为什么格蕾丝不在这里，是不是仍在屋外的草坪上等待着他。

 

*

 

从他能记得清几个小时前发生的事开始，汤米开始试着记住吗啡、鸦片、鸦片或是吗啡。他会闻闻自己的衣服和手掌上的气味，或者在床头上寻找一个玻璃瓶，一只金属匙。它们帮助他的脑袋以为自己入睡，帮助他的视野停止颤抖（而转为某种平静的、水面般的流动），也帮助医生从他的兄弟们的愤怒中求得片刻安生。

他不时蜷起身体和脚趾，想拒绝它们在黑夜中消失。

他的自我，融化在每一个无眠的深夜或正午。房间四壁像要挤出甘蔗渣里最后的一点酒精，从他的肺里挤出那些甜美的白烟。偶尔，药物带来的幸运的半梦半醒间，他会看到自己跪在地上，通常是在撕碎一块布、撕碎一张纸、撕碎一块冷硬的面包。

撕碎自己。

另一些日子，天气很冷，冷得他从睡梦中醒来，又无法重新入睡。他会伸手去摸摸查尔斯温热的身体，每一夜，它柔软又安静。他看起来从不觉得冷，张着他的双臂和双腿，张着他的小嘴。汤米突然担心他是不是停止了呼吸，就因为因为他看起来一点都不冷……但每次都没事。于是他裹紧白色的被单，意识到现在正是夏天。

随着他的脑袋里不再被淤血和积液堵个水泄不通，他渐渐分清了梦境和现实，只是有时记忆和过去还是被混在一起。迈克尔确实向他要求取走那颗子弹，向他寻求一个开枪的许可。也许他不知道那颗没射出的子弹注定被向下一个人传去，也许他只是想着他自己的复仇……事实如此，他给了他，那颗子弹、那个许可，他要的、他也所能给的东西。因为在他不知是否可靠的回忆里，迈克尔仍然曾经一次次跪在他的床边，和艾达交替着等待他回应他们的呼唤。

即使那是梦，似乎也没什么不好。做了梦本身就是一种现实。他对它的责任自然逃而不得，不如欣然接受，如同接受一个 _曾经_ 失败的汤米·谢尔比。

 

*

 

他开始试着坐在书房而不是卧室里。从那个夜晚和凌晨之后，这是他第一次回来。

汤米冲着白纸上的铅笔字迹眯起眼睛。它们晃晃悠悠地闪躲了一会儿，终于清晰到能够识别的程度，但仍然显得有些灰蒙蒙的。他前后移动着那张纸片，想知道他的眼睛以为它在哪儿，好把它送到正确的位置。

在那之前，他忍耐着不要撕碎这张破纸，一边回想着计划中有所变化的细节。装甲车上还没拆掉的撞针、汉普顿宫附近的某块草地、需要联络的几个老兵，诸如此类。

之后，他向下继续他的清单，每一个包含前面的一个，用几个简单的词代表每个麻烦：休斯知道的事；俄国人知道的事；苏联大使馆知道的事；迈克尔知道的事；亚瑟、约翰知道的事（“ _以及琳达和伊丝米_ ”）；波莉知道的事；艾达知道的事——他知道的事。

艾尔菲知道的事。停笔前，他在最后写上这样一行。或者，艾尔菲 _应该_ 知道的事？

他换了另一张纸。电话仍然不可信任，也许电报也是。可他该写些什么？对一位两年不曾谋面的朋友，该写些什么，让他能重新站在你的身边？如果他们算得上是什么 _朋友_ ……

汤米回忆起另一封信：给一位两年不曾谋面的朋友，为了重新站在他的身边。

可他早就烧了它，一个字也没读过。他以为后悔早晚会找上门来，但没想过是在这种时候、这种场合。

他摇了摇头，动笔草草地写下几个单词，从文件筐里翻出个干净的信封。

 

“要我骑马去吗？”

约翰尼问，似乎在草地上待得忘记了自己身处新世纪二十年代，穿着干净得滑稽的套装，而且从来不是个骑兵。

“你爱怎么去都行，”汤米拍拍他的肩膀，“今天，伦敦，ABC。记得告诉他们别用电话……”

 

 

 

** 4 **

 

艾尔菲知道他的身体在变差。起初，他会在起床后对着落在枕头上的皮屑和斑斑点点的痕迹发脾气，但自从他的后背、腰和屁股也开始跟他过不去之后，他只是用手扒拉扒拉它们就算完了。可能突然哪个早上，他就会发现他站不起身、爬不下床，只能躺在那儿等着自己的脸一片一片地碎干净，啥也不剩，啥也不留。

那绝对不好，但也还行。

他坐在驾驶座上，往一座想必又冷又阴暗的大宅子开。下次他绝对不会自己开车了；也许再也不会有下次，汤米·谢尔比把他骗去只是为了一枪毙了他，就因为他或者他死去的老婆不喜欢紫百合。

或者，汤米不再是那个黑帮分子了。婚姻和孩子让他变软，失去他身份可疑的太太又让他脆弱，现在他能做的只剩下寄居在大得过分的房子里，摆出凌人的架子，从螺壳的开口伸出他的小钳爪，在海滩上捡几粒沙子吃。

可他当然没有，不然就不会有那封信了：它就揣在他的口袋里，上面没有邮戳。

“ _从霍克利广场绕路来_ ”。

“霍克利、 _霍克利_ ……就跟我答应过他会随叫随到似的……”他嘀咕着，在泥泞正逐渐变干的小道上拐了弯。

 

屋主推开门时，艾尔菲正在打量书房里的小雕像，那匹马儿、那只雄鹰。也许汤米会钟情黄铜和玻璃，但看起来不像是喜欢珠宝的那种人。

他回过头。

“早上好，所罗门斯先生。”

“你这个小地方可真不错啊，托马斯。”艾尔菲回答，接着把他在这几分钟里想好的开场白叽里咕噜地说出来，假设汤米根本不会认真听。你瞧，他正把威士忌倒进杯子。那位好心的女管家特意告诉他这位谢尔比先生遵医嘱不能喝酒，仿佛把他当成了什么久别重逢的故友至交，非得关心她的男主人的身心健康——虽然在汤米支付他想必十分优厚的酬劳之前，他确实不介意关心一小会儿，免得他突然倒下，还得有人送他去看医生。

“不，”汤米平静地回答，装作听不出他话里的嘲讽，“喝点吗？”

“我可不喝，伙计。你的管家说你不该喝酒。”夫人，我努力过了，可他这就喝上了，艾尔菲盯着他想，在心里向那位正在上年纪的女管家表示惋惜。汤米握着酒杯，从门边的暗处走进书房中央苍白的光线中。

早些时候，艾尔菲注意到他高大的书房窗户顶端有整片干净漂亮的彩色镶嵌玻璃；现在，他能看清差不多一样透明的汤米的眼睛。围绕着它的边缘，他血色暗淡的眼角正因为他的喋喋不休皱起来，告诉艾尔菲他愿意为他努力的唠叨笑一笑。

汤米听起来仍然很疲惫。也许他努力把它变成某种冷漠或者顽固，但艾尔菲什么都知道，不是吗？

更别提他看起来在两年零两个月里老了整整十岁。

两年也够久的了。够一个年轻人受尽现实的折磨，够一把老骨头忘记这同一个漂亮的年轻人曾经在他的办公室里露出得意的、骗子一样的微笑。对、对，那个关于手榴弹的小把戏的账还没跟他算呢，真够久的；可当他们一起坐下来，艾尔菲又不禁觉得两年也就是一眨眼的事，现在只是达比日的第二天，会让他的小混蛋们对账对到头昏眼花。

像是汤米在那一天把日历合上，直到这个特定的清晨，还吹吹落在上面的灰，拉着他的手，骗他说今天是他妈的1922年6月1日。

“但，你还是来了。”他说。

“是啊，唔，你知道，我就是路过一下，对吧？”

艾尔菲提高声调。尽管他们现在挨得这么近，中间再也没有那张摆满面包师名单或者运输合同的桌子，根本没这个必要。

“你等我的时候见到约翰和，”汤米清清嗓子，“亚瑟他们了吗？”

“谁？”

汤米笑了——这天的第三、或者第四次——“他找了个老婆，现在他是 _上帝_ 的男人了，艾尔菲。”

“他做教士了？这真是没想到，他以后可没法想打谁就打谁、想被谁打就被谁打了……真可惜。但是他穿个长口袋应该比穿西装好看吧？”

“我一会儿叫他们一起过来，好谈谈整件事的细节。所以你们首先得握手言和。”

“一定要握手吗？”

“反正一定不能掏枪。”

“这不公平，他是用帽子杀人的。”

“我想告诉你的是，无论他想不想，亚瑟和以前不一样了，”汤米靠坐在写字台上，微微嘟起嘴唇，“我都不确定他的帽檐下面还有没有刀片——为这整件烂事，艾尔菲。你们得接受它。”

“为这整件烂事？我看是为了 _你的_ 烂事……”

汤米朝他弯下身子，像是缺了一副他该有的眼镜、看不清艾尔菲脸上因为嘀咕动个不停的胡子。

“没错，艾尔菲，”他说，“是为了 _我_ ，也为了 _你_ 。至于意大利人、伦敦、两年前的那些错误，苏联人、格鲁吉亚、亚瑟和他的上帝——让它们见鬼去吧。”

 

在离开大宅的路上，艾尔菲握着方向盘，意识到汤米·谢尔比那本1922年日历上的神奇光芒缓缓散去，他得以睁开眼，在迎面吹来、冷飕飕的湿气里想想这整件 _他的_ 烂事。

像他所认识的那个会把手榴弹拉环丢进威士忌酒杯的汤米一样，这个汤米的新计划还是与风险、倒计时、炸药、和其他更多的炸药有关。他会回去做点研究，确定他能得到的、汤米所承诺的“足够的利益”真的“足够”。

也许这里面真的牵扯到一颗漂亮的蛋。

小巧纯白的鲜花缠绕着它、翻着柔软的花瓣；在花茎之下，细小鳞片般的黄、绿、橙色和所有这地上世界中所有凡人有幸得见的色彩在那微缩的金属迷宫中躲闪着，像眨眼般瞧着每个能够活着捧起它的人，静静地、调皮地发光。

那真的很美，他可以想象。可如果要他冒这种险——的确，不是他亲自去挖那条隧道、闯进一个帝国级别的安全室，再抱着宝石和钻石爬出来，可他的“利益”说到底就拴在这上面。所以，如果要他冒这种险……

汤米·谢尔比可能习惯了永远不做后备计划。这让艾尔菲觉得自己比他像样多了。他不喜欢无谓的冒险。

的确，不是他亲自去，他知道得清清楚楚。可是说到底，像汤米说的，这也是为了 _他_ ，是吗？

艾尔菲抓抓额角上正在发痛的伤口，看看手指，确定上面没有血迹。他老觉得哪里不对头：来的时候，他觉得假扮几个小时的珠宝商人简单极了，直到他见到汤米，满嘴胡话地坐下来，接着，汤米翻开他的魔法日历……

但愿他回卡姆登之前能想明白。

 

*

 

玛丽把茶碟放在汤米的桌上。汤米猜想，不管他多少次把茶水搁在一旁直到放凉，她都还会坚持这么做。

他点点头。“谢谢。”

“您看起来不错。”她说。

“什么不错？”

“不再需要医生的那种。”

她微笑着。

“那是不错。”他回答。

 

 

 

** 5 **

 

“你有判断能力。在需要那么做的时候，你要站出来。”汤米自然而然地将那支枪放进迈克尔手里，像放一碟果酱、一块早餐桌上的面包：“安静些，直到那一刻。”

迈克尔看着他。

“你不是真的要我向艾尔菲开枪，对吗？”

他正握着方向盘，叼着半根烟，奇怪迈克尔怎么就看不见前方的那个答案。

 

汤米下了车，让迈克尔等在外面。

前一夜，小希斯下了很大的雨。现在，在这座干燥明亮的仓库里，城市和人群的声音只能从很远处穿过静谧而来，如同整个仓库外的世界在晨曦中缓慢地睁开双眼，站起身子，试图离开此地。

艾尔菲·所罗门斯，他看不透这个男人。

的确，也许他太急切地寻求他的帮助，没有足够仔细地考虑把整件事向他坦白的必要。的确，艾尔菲曾经是个背叛者，背叛他们的握手、背叛关于和平的约定。可那时汤米是个闯入者，的确，艾尔菲有理由怀疑他的动机、反对他的做法。之后，事实证明了那怀疑和反对是错误的，萨比尼正像艾尔菲自己主张的那样是个混蛋，而从汤米的身上，他才能获得他想要的东西。

或者，没有。汤米低下头，听着远处金属彼此碰撞的声响，分辨里面有没有夹杂着汽车引擎声。

或许他仍然为了那百分之六十五的退让怀恨在心，就等着这么个机会对他施以报复；或许对他来说根本没有什么公平的报酬，只有全部给我、或者全部给你。或许他比他声称的更喜欢宝石，而不止是一个“专业咨询人士”，而今天，他向他要求的买家名单上会诚实地列明艾尔菲·所罗门斯这个名字。或许他本人就是那个结社的一员呢，早就是休斯他们的同党，等着汤米傻乎乎地送上门来，和他并肩坐在一起，把计划一五一十地摆在桌上，身边都是他的家人、他亲生的兄弟……

他知道这不可能，艾尔菲不是那种人，会在阴暗的下水道里聚在一起，压低帽檐商量见不得人的计划，或者在众目睽睽下偷走一个两岁的孩子，就为了更多的钱和一个肮脏的、荒谬的、毫无意义的政治目的。

政治，英国的政治！他甚至怀疑艾尔菲会冲这个词吐口水。

但又只能是艾尔菲。对波莉说有一半可能是鲁本的时候，汤米多少说了谎。现在他可以对自己承认，在整夜一遍遍思考这件事之后。没有一半。也许连三成、两成都没有。是艾尔菲。说到底这种事不是什么算术，而只有是或不是，像赌博只有赢或输。硬币没有什么三分之一个正面，扔出去就只会用某一面落地。

他不是来扔硬币的。他来这儿，划掉几个名字，剩下一个，然后离开。

至于向艾尔菲开枪？让老天看着办吧。

 

*

 

其实，艾尔菲知道没必要来。反正汤米肯定已经知道他干了什么了，对不对？他知道盗窃——或者，考虑到里面牵扯到那么多爆炸，也许该叫它抢劫——就在这两天，汤米却还有空问这种事，装作他真的在考虑怎么处理到手的彩蛋。那可不是汤米·谢尔比。

所以，既然他已经知道接下来一定是个充满争吵、怀疑和紧随其后的翻脸的难看场面，他干嘛要来呢？

其实，他也没必要说真话。一来，如果汤米已经知道了他把消息告诉了谁，无非就是想听他亲口承认，他说不说也没有区别；二来，如果汤米还不知道是谁，他说不说、说出哪个名字就更没有关系了。他只是想听老艾尔菲亲口承认做了坏事，然后心安理得地给他一枪。

_一个人来，别带武器_ 。他又不是只坐在水池里等人打的笨鸭子，他知道那是什么意思。

好吧，假设汤米知道了他的告密，不确定的只是他告诉了谁——只要他问，艾尔菲不介意把名字给他。就告诉他好了！说到底，那个帕尔默又不是他的什么人，只是刚好倒霉想要颗蛋罢了。艾尔菲当然可以用他买一条离开这个破仓库的好路、买一个下一次合作的机会。他们，他和汤米，都不是小孩子了，这才是大人之间的方式，不要讲什么取之有道，最好的永远只是互惠互利。

话虽如此，他知道这不会是个轻松的上午。他知道自己没做错，可汤米不一定知道。这个傻孩子肯定又觉得受了他的骗，觉得艾尔菲永远想多要一些，不在乎他们之间关于坦诚相待的无言约定，正像人们喜欢指责的犹太人那样，手段用尽，贪得无厌。

他在乎。真的。只是有的时候守约比他想象得难，要付出相当惨痛的代价，他才会显得“手段用尽，贪得无厌”——他得活着，也想活得好些，再正常不过了。

可汤米怎么会听？

_但，你还是来了。_ 就像汤米坐在大宅子里，对他说过的那句话。对，就是它翻开了他的日历……

 

_对_ ，他还是来了（虽然多带了一个人，而这个人带不带武器他说了不算，对吧？）。他也没准备说谎。那太麻烦了。今天他走起路来整个人都疼，没有编故事的心情。

 

*

 

不。汤米。你不想这么做。他对自己说。

但他已经把艾尔菲推倒在地，像个从没打过架、不知章法的孩子一样，坐在他的肚子上，掐住他的脖子。艾尔菲的脸憋得通红，被压在他的腿间发出人类、或其他动物濒临窒息时的那种叽叽咕咕声。

他不想这么做。好在很快有人拉他起来，把冰冷的枪管抵在他的脸上。他一时间认为这可笑的事情就会这么可笑地结束，竟然是艾尔菲目击他的最后一次失控，目击他失控的死亡。

汤米奋力喘着粗气。可笑。但如果注定如此的话……

 

枪响了。

他的眼睛下意识地寻找开枪的人。迈克尔突然出现在他的视野里，像他一样喘着，脸颊溅上了脑子和血浆。强壮的犹太男人没吭一声，带着半个烂了的脑袋倒向落着薄薄灰尘的地面。他会成为迈克尔噩梦中的朋友。汤米想。可惜不知道他的名字。

缺氧和激动让他的思绪很难重新回到这里——回到艾尔菲和他之间。混乱……毫无头绪……艾尔菲说他知道：是他说出了一切……

他知道查尔斯被人绑架了，是的，这说不定还是他的主意呢，这个混蛋、骗子、背叛者……这个他妈的“盟友”！他知道……他说，这对他没什么区别。他看错他了，他们是不是把一个无辜的男孩儿搅进这事来对他没什么区别——

他们是不是用汤米·谢尔比的儿子做筹码、就为了他妈几箱子的破石头对他来说没什么区别！

他知道。是了，他一直都知道……要不他干嘛要为了一封信、几行他草草写下的邀约送上门来、干嘛要在汤米被人踩在泥地里吐口水的时候朝他伸出他该死的拐杖呢？

钱，永远是钱，从不是共同的、盟友的利益或者什么……当艾尔菲从他身上把该榨的东西——意大利人的暂时收兵、关于第二次抢劫的计划、一个彩蛋——从他这儿夺走，汤米·谢尔比对他来说就会一文不值……

愚蠢的是，他一直都知道！他还可怜巴巴地抱着一线希望，希望那百分之三十五的协议正意味着他和艾尔菲之间存在一个地带，他们可以在那儿坐下来，喝喝酒，彼此让出、交换一点东西，微笑着，维持至少短暂的、表面上的美好和平；但是，是啊，艾尔菲连他妈的酒都不沾了！

他一直都知道；那他到底在做什么梦，既然已经知道这个男人是个什么样的混蛋？

汤米望着艾尔菲的方向。他看不清他。他担心自己会昏倒，或者更糟的是，突然在迈克尔面前哭出来。他不觉得悲伤或者愤怒，但有什么东西被打碎了。也许是他关于回到“艾尔菲”这个男人代表的生活中去，回到曾经属于“他”、属于活着的汤米·谢尔比的生活中去的期望，也许其他是什么别的……

 

“真他妈的，汤米！”艾尔菲跌跌撞撞地站起来，拐杖在坚硬的水泥上敲得铿铿作响，“真他妈没法说……这算他妈什么事？”

 

汤米举起在混乱中本能地捡起的手枪。他还有什么别的选择？

“你他妈是怎么了，汤米，啊？你可他妈算是发火了是吧？”

“我他妈发火了……”他重复着，意识到自己正用枪口顶住艾尔菲；迈克尔跳进他左眼视野的边缘，看起来急得要命。在他的眼里，这看起来一定是个千钧一发、只需要一根手指轻轻一勾就会穷途末路的场面。他意识不到汤米的脑袋里早就已经没在想在此刻、此地手刃一个告密者，意识不到他被什么样的东西拖得动不了手，不止是交易、伦敦、那些可贵的和平。

汤米也不那么清楚。他任凭那些东西在脑袋里撞来撞去：他早该这么想了，让自己把一切都吼出来，像个疯子，而不是一个安静的丈夫、有风度的男主人，带着刚刚跻身上层社会时人们必然会带有的那种谦逊和谨慎，不时无言地望着地面、低着眼睛……这才是他……

“净是你他妈胡思乱想！”艾尔菲回答他，“净是！你他妈的！胡思乱想！”

是吗？汤米的双眼安静下来。

“这混蛋该死！”迈克尔也叫着，“我知道他该死，我他妈知道！但是你要是杀了他——”

不，迈克尔，我的迈克尔。汤米想。那个时刻已经过去了。现在，我比任何人都清楚那不是我要的、杀了他毫无意义。

他望向那双橄榄色的眼睛，意识到他有足足两年没这么做了。

 

*

 

汤米没有意识到的是，他正在那双眼睛里寻找一个答案。

好在，艾尔菲·所罗门斯总是更聪明的那个，对吧？

“你到底站在哪边，艾尔菲！？”

我到底站在哪边？他偏偏脑袋，像只对闪闪发光的戒指好奇的小鸟。这东西——这整件事里，还有哪边？是这位汤米·谢尔比把他从甜蜜肮脏的伦敦城弄出来；是他向他展示了那个装满宝石的、散发着醇美香味的地下室；是他告诉他，你看，艾尔菲，喜欢什么就拿什么，只要不超过那个总数。就算他们对这个数该是多少有点不同的看法，但是，从一开始，这件事里，不就只有他们两个？

 

——在那位高贵、正派、美丽的小姐，那位女士，那位谢尔比太太被拿波里来的死意大利佬（他不是故意这么说的，但他确实已经死了，他为之服务的那家人多半也死了个干净）打死之后，萨比尼就得意洋洋地找到了他。他们之间始终维持着微妙的友谊，他不得不承认，这么多年以来。

同时，随着时间渐渐过去，他已经不再好奇汤米干嘛突然不再见他、恨不得从黑乡以南的任何地方彻底消失。

艾尔菲，艾尔菲。萨比尼说，戴着他心爱的丝绸手套。谢尔比完啦，当初他为了结那门荒唐的蠢亲事连伦敦都不愿意来喽，现在呢？她可是死在个对劲的人手里，是不是？

是啊。艾尔菲说。我可真干不出这种事，要杀什么人却错杀了人家的老婆。

有什么关系？意大利人用手帕擦擦嘴角。他完了，这样的英国人我看得多了，为了单单一个女人就…… _撕魂落魄_ 。你明白吗？伦敦又要回到老朋友们的手里了。

艾尔菲不觉得没了汤米剃刀党就会真的一蹶不振、四散而逃。但他还是像萨比尼建议的那样，和他先后送了花去伯明翰。他甚至亲自选了花束，因为他听说那位格蕾丝小姐结婚的时候穿着紫色的婚纱。萨比尼认为这种讽刺实在是好极了；关于这次暗杀的每个细节都让他非常高兴，特别是汤米会“在抬他老婆的棺材的时候后悔不该惹了尚格莱塔，一个意大利人”。

但如同这半辈子来一样，如果意大利人高兴，那你可以想见，艾尔菲绝对不觉得高兴。他不需要别的理由就会觉得心头又沉又硬，仿佛非得见汤米一面、说说萨比尼的坏话才能舒服一点。

大概几天或者几个星期之后——不管萨比尼想对伦敦做什么，显然都太磨蹭了——他收到了汤米的字条。一个急着回去赶火车、好及时回到他的爱马身边的吉普赛人，叫什么道格斯的男人一边把信封塞给他一边威胁道，汤米好得很，伦敦也必须好得很。他扎了条花里胡哨的领巾，用词很凶，听起来却像只叫个不停、怕寂寞的小狗崽。

等到天一擦黑，艾尔菲就把酒窖里的人轰了个干净，打开那个信封——

他笑了，知道自己又像回到了两年前的日子。那时汤米总想来伦敦，而他有个总板着脸的新朋友，主动帮他把意大利人耍得团团转。

现在他们要一起去耍俄国人了。

奇怪，汤米总是能找到他乐意参加的消遣。

 

——那么，既然汤米愿意让他度过一个心情愉快的夜晚，那他干嘛不同意帮这个小忙，再揣着口袋里的小石头离开呢？

那么，如果汤米愿意让他心情愉快，他现在怎么又站在这儿，带着那个不知道哪儿冒出来的迈克尔小子，指着他的鼻子指责他越线了？

 

艾尔菲从来都不知道他们之间还有什么线。那儿真的有吗？他们这种人、这种关系之间根本不该有“我们是一边儿的，说什么你也不能背叛我、欺骗我，哪怕只是和几个买家打打电话”的玩意儿。汤米和他那位可爱的太太难道就什么都说吗？他要是这个都不懂，还算什么成年人……

还有，他的儿子又关他什么事了？就算是艾尔菲自己的儿子——天知道他在哪儿，也许真的有那么几个吧——被人绑架了，他会做的也绝对不是找到一个无辜的、只是想把到手的一小束铃兰花卖个好价钱的犹太人、老瘸子，先打死他的司机，再用死人的枪指着他，指责他无情无义，不讲规矩——

不懂“规矩”的是小汤米。他根本没道理生气，是不是？艾尔菲睁大眼睛看着他：那双蓝色的眼睛失去了曾经的平静，而怒火也正在渐渐熄灭。在火苗仅存的一点明亮的线索之下，痛苦、迷茫和犹疑不决正在浮出水面，但那小池塘里又已经没有足够闲暇能凝出一滴眼泪。

只一瞬间，艾尔菲觉得这个年轻人无知得可怜。

可事实就是这样。如果只能由他把真相说出来，也许，汤米也找不到更好的人选了：他口袋里还揣着他热乎乎的钞票呢。三个名单，几句道理；有买有送，他不介意。

 

*

 

_我们的世界_ 。

艾尔菲说的，汤米听见了。他说，我他妈是越了什么线啊。他说，我们这个世界的荒唐路子。他说，你要杀我，总得有个正正当当的高尚理由吧。

汤米曾经觉得，如果要杀个清白的、像艾尔菲嘴里说的“他妈的普通民众”，是得有个足够充分的原因。但对于诈骗者、煽动犯、迫于命令或者利益或者管他妈什么理由杀过人的人而言，对于 _他们_ 而言，任何突如其来的死都只是方式或者早晚问题。河道结束，水流停止，或者一不小心被船闸碾断，都没什么区别，都是结束。

可艾尔菲却能开口找他要个理由。他需要什么理由？他生气了，他找到了让他生气的那个人，现在他要杀了他，就像他杀了老尚格莱塔。

——不那么像，毕竟那是杀人偿命，但艾尔菲，艾尔菲也许只是 _又做了一次艾尔菲_ ，他明明早就知道，他都知道……

你不该这么做，重要的是，他脑袋里的那个声音和迈克尔的声音开始重合在一起：你这么做 _改变不了什么_ 。 _这对生意不好_ 。

对生意不好。他眨眨眼。

艾尔菲从来就只是一个“生意”，只是这次，汤米被他及时的、不可或缺的帮助蒙蔽、把这个显而易见的事实抛在了脑后，就好像还能从这个男人身上期待什么别的——

 

“迈克尔，去给莫斯警探打电话。是帕尔默，”他对那孩子说，听着他跑远，又用手指戳戳艾尔菲的胸膛，“说得好，艾尔菲。说得好。”

他重新注意到那双眼睛的颜色。橄榄绿，在斜射而来的晨曦中带着点金棕色的光芒。他们离得有点太近了，而他可能真的需要一副眼镜。

“……不过，我其实不知道你儿子的事。”

艾尔菲的声音听起来又柔软又可笑。

这是挺可笑。他们至此为止的这通争吵，除了让他更加疲惫没能改变任何事实。

“我知道。我看得出。”汤米说，转身离开。

 

*

 

艾尔菲望着汤米的背影。

去他妈的，他当然想要钱。

但是去他妈的，突然，他也想要汤米活下来。

 

 

 

** 6 **

 

“我无能为力。”莫斯说。

“我明白。”汤米回答。

“有的时候，”警探把手放在方向盘上，轻轻地握成拳头，“我会觉得这工作很糟。这制服很糟。拿他们的钱很糟。”

“我们一直得谢谢你，”汤米拍拍他，“你会照顾他们的，是吗？照顾我的兄弟们、照顾波莉？”

莫斯迟疑着点点头，紧接着又摇了几下：“只要他们还在伯明翰。但是你知道……”

“我知道。”

“为什么你非得这样？”

“没别的选择，警探，”他拉开车门，“向上，或是向下。”

 

向上，或是向下。汤米坐下来，疲惫和酸痛在他的身上到处乱跑，泥土和沙子还藏在他的牙齿之间，让他想起往日。

他反复想着这句话，“向上，或是向下”。整整两日的不眠不休让他久久纠缠在那么几个简单的念头上。

_他们_ 绝不会善罢甘休。政治、结社、权力，他所不愿涉足、不屑了解的东西，终究伸长了触须，伸进他的房子、他的生活、他的家人之间，要这所有东西分崩离析。起初，他们想控制它以便利用他；当他们发现汤米·谢尔比不是那种听凭摆布的家伙（莫斯是吗？他想）的时候，那些布满倒刺的锚链便抽离开来，带着血、撕开它退路上的一切。

它用休斯神父的声音对他说：按我说的做，或者死。向上，或是向下。你竟然连这么简单的选择也做不好吗，汤米？我的死只是一时之快，你知道你还是得在别人面前忏悔痛哭，像做错了事的小男孩们：我见得多了，只要能得到原谅，他们 _什么_ 都愿意做。

不。他揉着额头，赶走黑衣鬼魂得意的低语。政治脆弱的基座上，在和平与契约间从来都遍布着谎言的砖石。他已经找到了整整一沓能要人命的书信， _他赢了_ ，问题只是该在什么时候、怎么利用；必须从现在就开始计划，逮捕就在几个小时之后，他得留住他们，这事的动静越小越好……

汤米几乎从不去想“如果这行不通”之类的可能：除了让人在某种一无所有的、关于未来的想象中恐惧徘徊，它又有什么意义？帮派与警察、无政府主义者和他们头顶的政府、丈夫与情人、死与生、 _向上或者向下_ ……硬币总是只有两面。

——曾经。

现在，世界似乎已经不再以他愿意习惯的方式运转下去了。他苦笑着。像是格蕾丝不想了解他的世界，他也不想了解英格兰、了解欧洲、了解……了解他们幸存的这第二次生命中被迫面对的、大战后的世界。事情不是变难了，只是来得太多、变得太快：没什么东西是新的，但棋子和纸牌被打乱，硬币立了起来，骰子使劲地转、不愿也不能停下。

马儿已经不适合玩家们永远在继续的赌博。他们要更刺激更真实的东西；他们把筹码押在工人们身上，看看他们丢下铁锤、针线、轮毂、蒸汽机车，是不是就真能让硬币倒向红色的那面。于是那些赌桌上的小小的人群喊着、挣扎着，其中有些掉了下去，陷入淤泥和深渊；另一些，就算走到了升变的一格，却意识不到那终究是棋盘上的一隅，在他们的头顶永远悬着下棋人的手指与轻笑；极少数的那些幸运儿——把该死的俄国人推向了他。 _向上，或是向下_ ，他清清楚楚。但他也什么都不明白，不再确定上方是否仍有自由的国度，下方是否仍是 他熟悉的罪恶之城；从弥漫在其间、无穷无尽、灰色的浓雾里，走出了他的愤懑和悲伤。

他悬在半空，在天空与大地之间，所能做的全部只是让那悬着他的绳子不至于滑向他的喉咙而变成一条绞索。当他试着张开嘴的时候，浓雾中无处不在的毒药就一拥而上，想要他的双手失去力气。

我们的世界。他想。艾尔菲说得对，荒唐、邪恶、病态。绑架、刺伤、枪杀别人的父亲和儿子，把工人的尸体扔进高炉，在铁轨上布满炸药。

_ 我们的世界。 _

夜快要过去了。鸟儿躲在屋外的灌木与草坪间交换着这天的第一声啼啭——在他的世界之外，小鸟还能天空中兜圈子，在湿润温柔的云朵之下，阳光洒向的是还属于野马们的荒原。

即便如此，他已经不再是羡慕它们的年纪。


	3. Birmingham

 

 

 

_ 塔提安娜杀了格蕾丝，杀了一个镜中的幻影、他深爱的幽灵。她仍然会来，在他的梦里，在不远处、卧室的角落，在月光中望向熟睡的小查尔斯。查尔斯，我的孩子，到妈妈这儿来。她说。但当他看清的时候，坐在那儿的就不再是她。有时是波莉，迈克尔也在她身边；有时是伊斯米，被约翰的一大群孩子围在中间；有时是孩子尚未降生的琳达；有时是那个叫夏洛特的女孩儿。有时她看见丽兹，抱着他的日程，又是罢工，汤米，你要去见工人代表……去他妈的，你要我吗，汤米？汤米？格蕾丝的声音在他身后响起，房间的另一边，玻璃窗外。他的幽灵们在那儿，蓝紫色的像是午夜、纯白色的像是帽针上的一颗珍珠、大红色的像是牵着小马的梅·卡尔顿。像是巨浪中苦等归航的灯塔久立在深宅的中央，只有金鱼在她脚下一张一合它们的嘴唱着无声的歌。而他在一艘很小的游船上起起伏伏，越驶越远。他紧抓着打开的舱门，海水眼看就要灌进屋里来，灌进他的鼻子里、嘴里、胸腔、心脏，让他不能呼吸。在窒息的边缘，海浪尝起来像酒：像伏特加灼烧着他的喉咙和眼睛、他的牙齿——他有一颗金牙丢在了伦敦。不、丢在了伯明翰，但现在应该在伦敦，泡在那些写着名字的酒桶里。其中一个上面写着，1944，圣诞节，托马斯·谢尔比。艾尔菲正在把它点着，用一个已经生锈了的手榴弹的保险针。那东西是从装甲车上拆下来的，一共有27个，都放在酒桶里，和他的那颗牙一起。艾尔菲不在乎，还是点了火。爆炸、燃烧、方形的彩纸落下来，绿的，金色的，混着白色的生米粒儿。他在纸和生米化作的河流中顺水而下，上方是灰色的天空、黑鸟，不再是沉重的淤泥。但成群的飞鸟夺去了他的氧气，他知道就要又一次失去意识、和他的牙…… _

 

_ 你现在也正把自己往外挖呢，汤米。 _

 

 

 

** 1 **

 

圣诞节就快要到了。

对汤米而言，“就快到了”的意思是，现在是12月24日晚上八点左右。他很忙，还没吃过晚餐。

没人在准备晚餐。宅子里能走的人已经都走了：没有圣诞和新年要庆祝，没有家人，没有晚宴和酒会，也就没必要留下管家、女仆和厨师。

这一年，什么都不会有。 _他很忙_ ，亲自照看本来已经交给他的兄弟们的事务，在丽兹来得及表示反对之前重新安排他的时间表……

亚瑟和约翰在走之前去看了看波莉，如果她还记得，没有因为药片把他们两个当成从绞刑架上爬下来的死人。没人说起要回到箭宅或者不回，没人提起汤米。

也许亚瑟曾经想提，但琳达没让他开口。他真的是一位父亲了。汤米不记得他的孩子是男是女，或者亚瑟忘了告诉他。

丽兹和迈克尔整天替他到处跑，主要是为了工厂和地产。他已经在为新一年的收购做打算，这事迈克尔能帮得上忙；而丽兹显然准备在这段日子挨过去之后和他好好谈一次。

艾达已经在美国呆了段日子。她会打电话回来。汤米希望她别总是对着她的哥哥叹气，听起来那么怜悯和遗憾。

孤身一人让他变得忙碌，忙碌让他熬得过孤身一人。

毕竟这都是必要的。几个星期后，他的亲人们就会各自安顿下来，过上他们期待的生活，在新大陆、乡间小屋或者任何他们想去的地方。他做到了。计划行得通，让他们每个人都能那样去做，就算没人会为此感谢汤米、他的家庭因此碎成一个个小块丢得到处都是、他必须坐在书桌前这样度过他的圣诞节和新年。

有人敲了敲门框。汤米没抬头。

“迈克尔？”他说。

“呃，”年轻人抓抓脑袋，“我带了点吃的过来。”查尔斯认出他的表叔，把手边的一团废纸努力朝他扔过去。迈克尔接住了它，让男孩高兴地笑了。

“谢谢。如果你愿意可以就放在那儿，然后回家去和你妈妈一起过节。挺晚了。”

“嗯，我想我会试试看。丽兹过来吗？”

“我不知道，怎么？”

迈克尔走近了些：“你不能一个人过圣诞节……”

“我们是两个人，迈克尔，”汤米说，迈克尔正把两个小小的盒子放在他的写字台桌角上，“是什么？”

“圣诞礼物？”他因为这个答案的显而易见微笑起来，“这是你的，这是查理的。不过我想你打开之后不会弄错。”

汤米趴回去写他的信：“我是说，是什么？”

“汤米——”

“——我明白了。我明天再拆。谢谢你，迈克尔，如果丽兹今天不来，你就是查理唯一的圣诞老人了。”

“圣诞老人本来也只有一个。”

迈克尔的脸颊被壁炉的火光照得发红。他把双手插进马甲口袋又拿出来，拨弄着书桌上还没拆的一沓书信。显然，仍有人愿意寄来节日卡片。他浏览着上面的名字，有些人他认识，有些汤米提过，有些则完全是陌生的：“如果没人在这儿，我可以留下。为了你和查理的安全。”

汤米停下笔。他抬脸打量着迈克尔，迈克尔也看着他，手指还停在有着某个写着花体字母的信封上。

“迈克尔，回去，”他重复了一次，“我 _需要_ 你和波莉在一起。”

 

把查尔斯安顿好之后，汤米回到书房，翻翻那些看起来过于形式化的信件，那些节日祝福，避免有哪封分错类、放错地方。他当然也想要更好的一年，但几张被丢进炉火的纸又能帮得上什么忙？

在折得整整齐齐的信封们下面夹着一封电报。

他已经读过了。

他把它也扔进壁炉，火焰上于是升起另一小股黑烟。

 

 

 

** 2 **

 

“OBE，不列颠帝国勋章，民事部门，”艾尔菲下了车，在门前的空地上深吸一口气，拖长声音，似乎很清楚宅子里没人会阻止他这么做，“托马斯·谢尔比！”

他呼出的水汽在一月末的寒风中转瞬即逝。

 

汤米靠在门廊上点燃卷烟，夹在指间。

“你在这儿干什么，艾尔菲？”

“哦？你没收着电报？”

“没有。有何贵干？”

“我还以为不用再解释一遍呢。听说你一个人关在这儿想饿死自己，所以我带了面包和酒过来，确定一切都还好。”

汤米无意识地笑了一下：“你没有。”

艾尔菲摊开双手，好像受了什么不公平的指责，满身都是委屈。“我真的带了，叫你的厨子去车上找。你干嘛不信？什么都不信可不好，”他拄着拐杖走向汤米，“请我喝杯茶怎么样？你知道， _为了上帝和帝国_ 。”

 

杀了艾尔菲·所罗门斯于生意无益。

迈克尔说过，他也这么想。他们都同意艾尔菲是“生意”的一部分。他一直是、仅仅是，而绝对不是什么伙伴，什么甜心。

他们之间曾经有过、也应该有一条清晰的疆界。

可艾尔菲现在就坐在他的书房，在长沙发上左看右看，扭着身子。等找到个舒服点的姿势，他清清嗓子，像是要告诉汤米他准备好了。

天知道他准备干什么。

女管家把茶盘放在门口的小桌上。在她把茶倒进漂亮的瓷杯之前，汤米请她离开。他可以自己来，真的，玛丽，他说。谢谢你，我们很好，让我们单独呆着吧。

“我们很好，”房门关上后，艾尔菲学着他的语气说，没碰还在缓缓冒出热气的茶壶，“是这样吗？汤米，我口袋里揣着手枪，就是怕你突然从抽屉里拔出枪来，我别死得毫无防备。你也把枪放在右边最上面的抽屉里，像我一样，是吗？”

“你要猜吗？”

汤米反问道，想重新集中在他面前的书信上。格蕾丝曾经每天在做的事比他想象中麻烦得多。那些惯用词、问候语、客套话。如果他确实想保持必要的社会关系（即使事实上他毫无兴趣），他可能需要更多的书记员。

_尊敬的议员先生_ ——他听到茶水被倒进杯子的声音。艾尔菲真的在给自己倒茶，伸长了手臂，发出不舒服的轻声抱怨。一杯。 _来函收悉_ 。第二杯。艾尔菲站起来，捏着两个茶碟朝他走过去。 _关于本地区_ ——

汤米直到他一深一浅的脚步声停在桌边才停下笔。他隐约记得艾尔菲说他的腿脚只是在冬夏之间才不灵光。冬天已经准备过去了，像知道自己命不久矣的老者，睡得越来越少，醒着时总是不住地冒着冷汗，弄湿了就要发芽变绿的枝桠。

也许他记错了。

“给你，”艾尔菲说，“虽然看你撅着嘴想词儿也挺有意思，但我不是为这个来的，谢尔比先生。”

汤米指指窗外：“你来送面包和酒，你送到了，谢谢你。等你喝完茶，我很乐意送你去门口，所罗门斯先生。”

看着他重新写下去，艾尔菲哼了一声。“我才不喝茶呢。”

“这真少见。你也不喝酒。”

“那我就活该渴死？”

“我只是有点好奇。” _谨致_ ——

 

咔哒、咔哒。

两枚圆形的木刻落在汤米的眼前，扁平精致，已经被磨得光滑发亮，大小像两枚硬币刚好可以放在掌心。其中一枚刻着一匹额头带有花斑的马驹的侧脸，柔和的缎带围绕着它的脖颈；另一枚则沿着边缘雕了一圈凹凸不平的放射状花纹，加上辐条，组成老式车轮的形状。木头纹路很细，图案也很美，马儿像是就要眨动它明亮的眼睛，车轮则就要带着它木制的躯壳飞驰而去。

“我在一个朋友家看到的，和一堆生锈的古币放在一起，可能是东方什么国家的手工艺品，”艾尔菲说，弯起手指，用指节把它们推向汤米，“他很愿意低价让给我。没人知道是什么人做的，不特别老，也卖不了几个钱，就只是挺好看。”他又立起它们。木刻的背面是光滑的，只在侧边穿了两个孔，像是为了缝在皮绳或类似的东西上挂起来。

“汽车和小马，多巧啊。刚好我也不知道，”艾尔菲顿了顿，“——汤米·谢尔比的孩子还会喜欢什么。”

汤米终于抬起头。

他不想提那件事。他本以为艾尔菲也不会提。那过去了，既不会被忘记，也不再有讨论的价值。像所有难以避免的烂事。

“我听说……他一切都好。是吗，汤米？”艾尔菲站在他的身边，低声问他。茶水让他看起来雾蒙蒙的，似乎那个问题非得躲在什么东西后面才能被提问、才能被回答。

汤米拿开一个茶杯，摆在桌子的另一边。现在他的客人看起来清楚多了。

他点点头，对自己也是对他。

_您诚挚的朋友_ ——

“他很好。查理很好，艾尔菲。”

 

爬进车之后，艾尔菲把拐杖收在副驾驶座上。他扭过头，像是突然想起把什么东西忘在了屋里。

汤米等着他说话。

“汤米，”他说，“不管我是帮过你、还是保持我们的同盟，还是什么别的……主要都是因为我特别讨厌意大利佬，你记得吧？”

“是的，艾尔菲，我记得。”他配合地回答。

艾尔菲用力地皱起眉，耸着鼻子：“但是有的时候，你才是最难搞的那个。真的。所以，”艾尔菲敲敲自己的太阳穴，“我不想和你作对。这就是我的想法。祝你晚安。”

 

 

 

** 3 **

 

玛丽在春天来临时离开了箭宅。她介绍汤米认识弗朗西丝。谢尔比先生，我想她足够坚强，也足够沉默。她说。我会想你们的，您和查理，您的兄弟们、您的妹妹，格雷太太，道格斯先生……所有人。我相信他们会回来，也请您相信。

她是位善良宽容的女士。汤米给了她足够的周转费——如同对他的家人们一样，这恐怕是他能给的所有东西中最好的那种，能买到时间、空间，一时的自由。

可这对艾尔菲行不通。

那是第二次。弗朗西丝还不认识艾尔菲，当他自称是一位朋友，大摇大摆地走进箭宅，她只能小步跟在他的身后，告诉他可以在哪里等，询问他是否要给谢尔比先生去个电话。哦，可是，她也不确定他去了哪儿……

没事的，小姐。艾尔菲笑着对她说，拐杖在地板上磕得直响。我就在书房看看东西。

他可能会很晚才会回来，先生。有的时候很早，但晚的时候——

我不着急，我不着急，小姐。他摆摆手。我等着就是了。

 

冷雨来了又去，伴着或许是春天前的最后一场急风。汤米打开台灯，好奇怎么连点壁炉的声音都没吵醒艾尔菲。他躺在扶手椅里，双手交叠在肚子上，虚虚握着垂在胸前的金边眼镜——正如猎人们的故事中所说的，在天气不好的日子，棕熊会爬进树林中无人的小屋。汤米在书桌前坐下，翻看起信件，就把他丢在那儿。

“就算你一两个小时不工作，世界也不会毁灭的，汤米。”突然，那只睡在椅子上的老熊说，睁开一只眼睛。

“也许我的世界会，”汤米回答，“这也不算是什么见鬼的工作——之前雨下得很急，不过已经差不多停了。我看见你的车还停在门口。”

“天黑了？”

“是的。”

艾尔菲站起来，伸伸腰。

“那么我回去了。”

“……”

汤米不觉得自己能扔着这段对话不管、继续工作。艾尔菲·所罗门斯就像是某种奇异的鬼怪，操纵时间，操纵文字，想获得的只是别人的注意力；它以此为食，以此维生。

他用眼神向他提问：你究竟来干什么？

“晚安，汤米。”

老熊摸摸肚皮，打了个饱嗝，踱出林间的小屋。

 

“应该不是上次的事——是我——害你没睡好吧？”艾尔菲说。

汤米回过神来。他哄查尔斯去睡午觉之后，艾尔菲就在那儿了。

他以为他只是个幻觉。因为前一夜——或者之前整整一周他又失眠了，似乎睡去却又没有，眨眨眼就能看到清晨。可他也不能抬手去确认：如果他是个合格的幻觉，一定摸起来也是真实温热的……

“你太紧张了，汤米，”他还在说，“也许你该在卧室里放匹马。是有点麻烦；瞧，这时候就显出小狗们的好了。他们甚至可以在床上陪你睡觉呢。”

他放弃了判断艾尔菲的真假，给自己倒上小半杯威士忌：“也许我该去马厩睡觉。”

“那查尔斯可怎么办？也许你只是需要房子里有另一个人。”

这听起来可不像真实的艾尔菲。

“至少不会是你，艾尔菲。”他转动酒杯。金色的光点忽明忽暗，像落进海底的星星。

艾尔菲夸张地环顾四周。

“那是谁呢，汤米？”

“反正不会是你，”汤米举起杯子，让疲倦在他的舌尖上打转，被咽进肚里，和淡淡的醉意不分你我地混在一道，“我会选马厩。你和马……我会选马。”

不辨真伪的犹太人撇着眉看他。太过分啦，汤米。他仿佛在说。

汤米摇摇头。他困了，不再记得前一夜在他胸口筑巢的黑鸟和将他定在床头的铁锹，觉得自己马上、下一次眨眼之后就能睡着……

再见，他说，酒杯落回托盘时发出和拐杖落地时差不多的碰撞声：坚硬的什么东西、和金属……我要回我的马厩去了，艾尔菲。

你站着睡吗，汤米？

再见，艾尔菲。

 

——如果那不是他的幻觉。那便是第三次。

 

*

 

汤米给迈克尔也倒上杯酒。他会吃了午饭再走，这一路仍然不算暖和。

迈克尔把纸张重新装回他的公文包。他不时来见一次汤米，把必须由他签字的文件带来，再带回公司，看起来挺高兴这么做：跑来跑去。

“弗朗西丝说有位胡子先生来过，”他把皮包上的黄铜锁扣搭好，“听她的描述，好像是艾尔菲。是他吗？”

“是他。”汤米简单地回答。

“你们没有，”迈克尔的指头抓紧皮包的拎手，转转眼睛，“呃， _吵架_ 吧？”

汤米知道他在想的事。迈克尔上一次见艾尔菲不是在什么愉快的场合。那也是他第一次见到艾尔菲、唯一一次见到汤米和艾尔菲在一起。他一定留下了挺多不好的印象。

“我们不 _吵架_ ，”他把酒递给他，阻止他的反驳，“我们的关系没有好到会吵架，迈克尔。我和你妈妈，和亚瑟他们，”他停了一下，“是的，我们偶尔会争论起来。那是因为我们知道我们之间留有余地，争吵可以帮每个人达成共识，又不会造成什么不可挽回的后果。”

迈克尔等着他继续，喝了一口手里的白朗姆。

“但和艾尔菲不行。我们不能因为什么事就……吵架，”他给自己添满酒，“我们承受不了。有些 _愤怒_ 无济于事；这你最清楚，那可能让我们不得不杀了对方才冷静下来，而那 _对生意没好处_ 。记得吗？”

汤米靠进椅子里。迈克尔还在犹豫要说什么；他们不是总有机会聊聊工厂、财务、并购之外的事，而午餐又还有一会儿才能准备好，这机会不错……

 

“又或者——”迈克尔小声说，“又或者，你害怕失去他胜过失去 _我们_ 。”

“当然不，”汤米没有犹豫，“我不会允许自己失去 _你们_ 。”

 

*

 

汤米告诉了弗朗西丝“胡子先生”的名字，这样她就不用再称呼他“胡子先生”。

“她知道我的名字！”艾尔菲一边走进书房一边说，“我还以为她这辈子都不会问了！”

“如果仆人们知道你的名字，就不会觉得太可疑，”汤米指指酒盘上的柠檬和气泡水，“最多只把你当成另一个会大喊大叫的，不可理喻的客人。”

艾尔菲把一朵小巧的婆婆纳放在汤米的桌上，他是在进门前才找到它的：“ _另一个_ ？”

汤米摇摇头，什么也没说。

 

 

 

** 4 **

 

事情比艾尔菲想得容易。

无论他想象过什么样硝烟弥漫、尸横遍野的场面，再次进入这座宅子并没有变成一场可怕的战役。这天，他坐在屋外的茶桌边，远望着地平线上吉普赛人的帐篷——大宅的男主人就坐在他旁边的椅子上，打开报纸，在阳光和煦的午后继续把伦敦人当成一件巨大的工艺摆设。

“你看他，”他指着远处正和孩子们一起滚成一片的约翰尼·道格斯，“你就像养狗一样把他们养在院子里。”

“他们是很好的、多半比你我更好的人，艾尔菲，”汤米用教育幼儿般的语气说，也许那种调子已经融入了他的血液，“而且我知道你 _喜欢_ 狗，你说过了。”

“所以你以前也那样生活吗，汤米？围着火堆，跳来跳去，唱着歌，生一大堆小孩儿……”

“也许吧。”他说。

艾尔菲享受他的含糊。他享受他们每一次没有实际内容的对话，没提过什么真正有意义的琐事。战争使人们一夜间学会了那种聊天的方式：本能地避开童年、异乡、战场、“过去”。除非有人硬要找茬，或需要用它们加强一个论点——而大部分时候，绝大部分时候，人们都不去提它。

这让他觉得自在。他无意打探汤米的过往。高地的事是他主动说的，为了一个艾尔菲不能赞许的目的——诈骗。但很幸运，他听到了。

“变热了，”闲不住的大摆设摘下帽子，拢拢朝着四面八方乱翘的头发，“一路上都这么热，哪儿都这么热。”

汤米打开也许是体育新闻的另一版：“艾达说纽约更热。”

“嗯。纽约，新大陆。你去过，对吧？” 艾尔菲盯着汤米把杯底的酒喝完，又倒上新的，“二零年以前，还是之后？”

“之后，”汤米苦笑着摇摇头，“二零年之后。”

“把房门关上，独自小酌。”

“是啊，把房门关上，独自小酌。你为什么不喝了，艾尔菲？”

“我上年纪了呗。要是你没日没夜地泡在酒窖里，突然有一天，你就会听到上帝对你说，哈喽艾尔菲，从今天开始你只能喝咖啡喽——这样也挺好，真的。”

艾尔菲当然不讨厌酒，但也不像汤米和其他一些人，真的相信它是生命之水，比血和饭菜更重要。两周前他短暂地造访这里时，汤米猛灌了一杯，然后笑着在他的面前睡着了。

在一个他甚至从没表现出欢迎的客人面前，睡得像挨了一棍子……他看看远方的草坪。那群吉普赛人正在渐渐远去，接近大宅边缘的河流。挺好的，想去哪儿就往哪儿去，想在哪里住下就安营在哪里。

汤米看完了他的报纸，正在把它随便叠起来。“到底是为了什么，艾尔菲？”他问。

“因为我不知怎么的总得路过这儿，就来看看是不是所有事都还不错。你瞧，”艾尔菲回答，回忆起汤米被困倦和醉意放倒之前怎么向他告别，又怎么咕哝了一句晚安，“我这就得走啦。”

 

汤米送他去正门。艾尔菲的车总是停在那儿，用不着放进车库。

“人都是会厌的，汤米，经验之谈。有天你突然醒来，就会想我怎么和这么个人睡在一起，就会拔出枪来崩了那人的脑袋。只是因为你，”艾尔菲吸吸鼻子，“腻了。”

汤米在嘴唇上整整烟卷：“我还以为你杀人的时候都有个高尚的理由呢，艾尔菲。”

“我那时候还年轻，你个傻冒，”谈及这个事实让他的手指在拐杖上握紧，“我要回去了。”

“好。”汤米停在门边，双手插进口袋，面对着院子。

艾尔菲回头眯起眼睛。有个狡猾的问题来到了他的嘴角上，就像汤米唇边忽明忽暗的火星，正在随着他的呼吸吃掉白纸和烟草。

 

“汤米，告诉我，”他说，“你为你的妻子哭过吗？”

汤米沉默了一会儿。

接着，他把半根卷烟丢在地上。

他咬紧了牙齿。

 

艾尔菲越过帽檐的边缘望着他。

“如果没有……也许你现在可以。”

他轻声对汤米说。

老天啊。他嘀咕给自己听。

 

*

 

弗朗西丝告诉艾尔菲去草地上可以找到汤米。

他去了。汤米穿着马甲坐在那儿，背对着他，从不远处可以听到他几乎是气声的低语和轻笑；他的脚边摆着个篮子，从篮子里露出透明酒瓶的瓶颈。

艾尔菲在他身后几步的位置停下。

“汤米。”他说，也压低声音。

那位父亲半侧过身子，露出他圈在腿间的金发的小男孩。“艾尔菲。”他回答。

“哦……是他吗？”艾尔菲就在原处蹲下来，又因为腰背的酸痛不得不坐下，在露水已经干透的草地上。他意识到自己在笑，不过汤米也对着那个小东西笑着，没发现他奇异的快乐。

查尔斯缩进父亲的怀里。

“是啊，你可不能跟着陌生人跑了，查理，是不是？”汤米用拇指整理起男孩儿额前柔软的金发，又从腋下抱着他，让他舒服地坐在父亲的大腿上。

艾尔菲把被丢在他脚边的一辆红蓝相间的小汽车推向谢尔比父子。查尔斯宽容地接纳了它，认真着迷地摆弄起来。

“我知道你试过了，艾尔菲，”汤米说，声音仍然很轻，视线也仍然停在查尔斯的身上，“但有的时候、对有些人，即使是友善的拜访也没有意义。”

“嗯？”

“我知道你没那么……‘路过’。我们都知道。”

“哦。”

“嘿，小伙子，小伙子，”汤米把跟着他的爱车奋力爬远的查尔斯抓回怀里，“我是说，这没必要。”

“必要？”

他从篮子里取出一块厚纱布给查尔斯擦了擦手，他在追车途中还抓住了一条蚯蚓。“我也想过，”他说，“如果我们的利益捆绑得更紧密些，事情也许不会再变成——上次、上上次那样。可我想这可能只是——”

艾尔菲打断了他。

“汤米，”他像在书房里、在长沙发上安放他的屁股时一样动了几下，“我做这些可不是为了我自己。是为了你。如果人们只有找上我才能打探你的消息，不就再安全不过了？把所有现金放在同一个万无一失的保险柜里，就没人能偷走它。”

汤米挑起眉毛，在他说到安全、现金、万无一失之类的词的时候点点头，让艾尔菲说完。

“基于你的历史——”他说。

“我会想出办法来的，好吗，汤米？别把我当成一个，”艾尔菲看看查尔斯，他正在研究他父亲的衬衫袖箍，也许打算成为一个好珠宝商、裁缝或者钟表匠，“一个没有学习能力的小婴儿。我一直在学呢……”

“所以，”汤米从肩头回望向他，笑了，“你是说你确实是来道歉的，从一开始就是。”

“我没有！”

艾尔菲反对地举高他的拐杖。老天啊，他干嘛要把这种事说出口？他嘟嘟囔囔起来——去他妈的。去他妈的，汤米·谢尔比……

“这很正常，艾尔菲。如果你觉得普通人们就该彼此拜访，他们自然也该为了做错事而道歉。”

“我没‘做错’，”他试着进行最后的抵抗，“不是说要是我没说不该说的，那些，”他用三个指头比划着，像抓着一只透明的板球，“那些 _烂事_ ，就不会发生，汤米。你得知道，我只是被迁怒了，总是我。”

汤米抱着查尔斯，摇着头又笑了起来，带着些疲惫。迁怒？看看你这张臭嘴。他仿佛在说。这时艾尔菲才想起他从没见过汤米这样笑。因为他也从没见过他的小男孩，这么多次……

或许暂时地、地理上脱离生意不是完全没好处：一个几乎完全陌生的汤米来到这儿，降临在此刻这片开始变得又晒又热的草坪上。他自己，除了最近这几个月，几乎从不轻易离开面包房。那让他感受得到他的网络是怎么在手边蔓延向远处，感受得到掌控力，感受得到被熟悉、可靠的墙壁与木桶包围的安全。那是他的堡垒和战壕。

又或许，只是因为他们从没被放进这样的一副画面，一个阳光明媚的午后，在汤米的大宅子里，和他不时流下口水的小人类一起——除了没有茶也没有点心，只有那半瓶从野餐篮里露出脑袋的威士忌，他们几乎是在一起喝下午茶了。好在汤米没被晒昏头，问他要不要喝一杯。他担心他会答应。

那个金发的小玩意儿就趴在汤米的怀里，隔一会儿就说些自己发明的语言，或者叫他的爸爸——嘀嘀咕咕，爸爸，嘀嘀咕咕。汤米正把篮子拖到手边：“如果你要说，就得说清楚，好吗？”

“我——”

艾尔菲及时把他想好的一整句精彩的反驳吞了回去，变成一个咳嗽：汤米是在和那一小团鼻涕说话——他怎么会用那种语气跟他、跟任何其他人说话呢？

但汤米听见了。他望着艾尔菲，一边蹲起身，又抱起查尔斯，搂在没拎篮子的那只手里。

他拍着肩头的小男孩儿。

“艾尔菲，”他仍是那样轻声说，因为在那些脆弱的小耳膜附近你一定不能大喊大叫，“我们回屋里去吧。”

 

艾尔菲没有孩子。他站在书房里，像上个夏天一样，在那里等待汤米去解决和一个小男孩儿在草地上玩耍之后该完成的一些，他不知道包括什么的事。

进屋的时候，汤米换上了一件干净马甲，挂着金闪闪的表链。“喝点什么吗？”

他恢复了通常说话的声音，艾尔菲松了口气。

“你确实知道我们这种人不能像这样带孩子对吧？”他跟着汤米坐在书桌前成对的扶手椅上。他自己有些“孩子”，不过都是在拳场上或者工厂里。他爱他们，只是可能没法把他们一个一个都放在膝盖上。

汤米坐下来：“我看不出为什么。”

“你需要一个女人，汤米，”他说，“你不能又当个老板、又当帮派领袖，还要做个慈爱的老父亲。你已经没时间睡觉了，记得吗？”

他靠在椅子的扶手上，看着艾尔菲。

“查尔斯不需要第二个母亲。”他说。

“他们都需要母亲。我是，你——我猜也总有一个吧——他应该——”

艾尔菲想要说些 _普通人_ 该说的话。因为汤米今天看起来就他妈是个—— _普通人_ 。但、但汤米看着他，眼球微微转向窗外。他的嘴角动了一下，让艾尔菲看见那里纠缠着的、几道浅浅的细纹。

他停住了。汤米当然早就了解他自己的生活，了解这生活有多糟——他们选择了它，连同它的糟糕透顶一起。如果查尔斯、如果一个家庭对他来说就是回报，唯一的、不可置疑的、无关正确与否的，他没有对它说三道四的权利。就算他是艾尔菲·所罗门斯，通常不去想正当的说话权利、听他说话的人的感受什么的……

“好吧，”他放弃地挠挠手背，“谁让你是他妈的汤米·谢尔比呢。”

 

一枚圆圆的东西滚进书房。

艾尔菲正准备照例在下一顿正餐之前离开，起身的时候刚好看见了它：那是他带来的木刻，其中一枚。

查尔斯跟着它跑进来，然后是弗朗西丝。在艾尔菲犹豫要不要折磨自己，蹲下身追上它之前，汤米用手拦住它的去路，把它重新放回查尔斯的手里。

“可别再让它们滚进书架缝里去了，查理，嗯？”他说，牵住男孩儿的手，“弗朗西丝，交给我吧。我们送走所罗门斯先生就去餐厅。”

缓缓驶离箭宅时，艾尔菲看了一眼后视镜。查尔斯又挂在了他父亲的臂弯里，被汽车的响声吸引住目光。

汤米朝他挥手：艾尔菲忘了道别。

 

下一次，他告诉汤米，伦敦的儿童用品市场总是向他敞开大门。

再下一次，查尔斯主动指着他，发出一个显然不是他名字的声音。那个词是B开头的，不是A也不是S。但汤米自信地说，我想他记得你了。那我可要小心这张小嘴会不会说出我的秘密了，他故意裹紧外套。他真粘你。你回工厂的时候把他放在哪儿？上衣口袋？

有人看着这房子，有保姆。我也很少离开。汤米解释道。

 

那么——再、再下一次，现在——艾尔菲看向那位叉着腰审视他的女人。这位看起来可不像保姆啊。

“迈克尔说你来过。看来是真的。”

丽兹·斯塔克微蹙着眉。

艾尔菲走到门边，摘下他的帽子：“不好意思，你说什么，小姐？”

“汤米去伦敦了，”她说，“所罗门斯先生。”

这可真不凑巧。艾尔菲把自己的眉毛也挤到一起去。

“请回吧。”丽兹说。

 

“她干嘛要戒备我？”

再、再、再……算了，总之他终于又见到了汤米。宅子的男主人看起来气色不错，艾尔菲注意到他多戴了一枚新戒指，好奇那是不是与之前的伦敦之行有关。

“谁？丽兹？”汤米显然从另一位当事人那儿听说了那次偶遇，“这房子里没人会戒备屋主的客人，”无论是不是他，当然，“而丽兹……”

“而丽兹，她是女主人。”他试探道。

“这房子没有女主人，艾尔菲，”汤米的语气回避着这个话题，“现在没有了。”

“不，总要有人在那个‘位置’上。你比我更清楚吧，汤米？”

汤米既没有拔枪也没有突然转身跑开。他抚摸着桌上的相框摇摇头：“你要那么说的话，格蕾斯还在那儿。”

艾尔菲向下望着坐在写字台边的汤米。他站在他身旁，挡住他们背后照进屋子的阳光；蓝眼睛中央深色的瞳孔就因为这个比平时张得更大：一头正在死去的而不自知的、强壮高傲的牡鹿……

“你变得好懂了，艾尔菲，”汤米突然说，歪歪脑袋， “这很好。”

牡鹿的一只眼睛看到了太阳。

 

*

 

他到得太早了，汤米还没起来。

不巧，这天他只有一顿早餐的空闲时间。艾尔菲就在那儿等。

“你要怎么知道我不会再出卖你，之类的？”

他问餐厅里的那副油画。

那上面的汤米似乎对这问题毫无兴趣，像是在说，即使你那么做了又如何？他那双冷漠、不羁、凌厉而且精致的眼睛——当然不是在那画上。艾尔菲随时能在他的回忆里看到那双眼睛。

还有他面对查尔斯、只面对查尔斯时的那种笑容。毫无疑问，他对他的了解已经比上个冬天多了太多，也许足够多了。汤米·谢尔比。他拥有他的家庭、生意伙伴、战友、对手。但朋友——他真的有那样的关系吗？

艾尔菲表示怀疑。

几分钟之后，汤米走进餐厅。

“早，艾尔菲。”他沙哑地说，之后清清嗓子。

艾尔菲看着他打开烟盒，点燃一支香烟。“早”是那只正在打着火苗的右手的主人这天说出的第一个单词；而“艾尔菲”，是他呼唤的第一个名字。

 

“早啊汤米，”他说，“你听说了吗……”

 

 

 

** 5 **

 

现在他站在那儿了。在他的门前，狼狈又滑稽。

“我他妈都快开到你门口了，汤米，”艾尔菲从耳朵里抠出更多的脏水，“你告诉我为什么会有一只笨得不要命的鸭子坐在路中间，还专门他妈往人家车里飞？”

 

天气转凉似乎只是一夜间的事。离悬铃木落光叶子的时节还很遥远，但夜雾已经变得越来越厚、越来越沉，只等待着坠向地面，化作白霜。

艾尔菲·所罗门斯，一种难得一见的英格兰秋季景观，正坐在壁炉前烤着发抖的双手，完美地融入行道树投向屋内的影子。几十分钟前，一只野鸭从开着的车窗闯进他的驾驶室，又是扑腾、又是叫唤，害这位先生在慌乱之中栽进了宅子外侧的小河。等他爬出车门、从淤泥里摸出他的拐杖，再爬上岸，发现口袋里只剩下不知什么时候揣进去的一小把马栗树的种子，他决定——去他的吧。所以，他徒步接近箭宅的围墙，成功地赶上一场秋雨劈头盖脸地迎接他的到来。

没被雨水冲走的那些臭烘烘的泥巴正在他的裤腿上变干，而且变硬，试图让他变成一尊臭烘烘的雕像，留在汤米·谢尔比书房的壁炉前。

但艾尔菲似乎无所谓，坐在那儿，继续烤手。

 

汤米猜他的客人最后的力气都用在了进门前对仆人们发的那通火上。现在，他应该快他妈要冻死了。

“他们找到你的车了，”他把毛巾搭在椅子上，“再往前几码就是深水区。运气不错，艾尔菲。”

“运气不错。”艾尔菲哼唧道。

“他们把那只鸭子也带回来了。它卡在座椅下面，淹死在你的车里。”

“运气不好。”

“你洗澡之前想见见它吗？”

艾尔菲冲炉火吐了一团带泥的口水：“操，汤米。”

弗朗西丝悄悄把加了方糖和柠檬的热茶放在门边的小桌上。汤米冲她点点头，又请她关好门，别再让更多冷风卷进屋里来。女管家走后，他去端回了那个高茶杯，从书桌上拿起装威士忌的玻璃瓶。

“喝点什么，别在我这儿生病，”他说，“还是不要酒？”

艾尔菲的眼睛带着闪烁火光转向他。

“要一点儿吧， _他妈的_ ，”他咳了几声，“别把我当成查理，汤米。”

汤米喝下一口茶，再用烈酒添满杯子，随便搅了几次。

“挺难看错的。”

他说，看着艾尔菲喝光它。

 

厨房里没人知道他们的客人——从教义上来说——该吃些什么。因为家庭事务，主厨几天后就要离开，而汤米甚至不记得自己听说过这件事。通常，他对每一餐吃了什么，它们是从哪儿来、是由谁做出来的毫无兴趣。

他让他们想想办法。

艾尔菲洗过澡，换下湿透的衣服，又回到了书房的壁炉前，正用拨火棍玩一块木炭。汤米在写字台前坐下来。

“我可真没想过今天会这样，”艾尔菲说，“我明早还得见他妈的意大利人。雨又下上了，”他深吸了口气，“这么冷，到处都是泥。”

就像法国。汤米想，合上面前摊开的账本。艾尔菲也曾经被困在那种地方，又脏又臭，所有人在泥地里渐渐腐烂，无论是活的还是死的。

“你没进来的时候，汤米，我觉得自己就快疯了，想象着我驾着马车穿过外面这整片荒原，像个没人缘的抬棺人被迫运送自己的尸体，”他对这不由自主的想象似乎很不满意，“我可抬不动棺材了……”

汤米摸出他的烟盒：“我有马车。”

“我还有，”艾尔菲指指自己的身子，从上到下，“尸体呢。我猜是你的管家把马夫的衬衫拿给我穿我才会想到这种蠢事。”

“那不是马夫的，艾尔菲。”

“真的？”

汤米点点头。衬衫和长裤，被艾尔菲丢在一边的丝绸领巾。那是他父亲的衣服，只是都没穿过，还不算是“他的”——如果你打算做个称职的骗子，必须得有个那样的衣柜，放着不同的几套的衣服，好穿给各种不同的人看。

如果艾尔菲知道真相，一定会好奇他怎么没把他老子的衣服鞋子扔个干净。

这家里没人会怀念他。但俄国人的事结束后，汤米在清水巷找到了本该属于他的、仅存的几个箱子，带着它们回到沃里克。也许他只是想让他看看那个被他殴打、厌恶过，而且仍然厌恶他的男孩儿越过他渺小的死亡，过上了他永远没能、再也无法想象的生活。也许他只是个警示，让汤米知道自己绝不会成为一个那样低劣、失败和可憎的父亲。

——也许只是艾尔菲的上帝本人叫他这么做，免得在这个十月，所罗门斯先生得光着身子冻死在伯明翰的郊野。艾尔菲正在把衬衫袖子卷到手肘上，露出结实的小臂和手腕。汤米记得自己对成年男性的手臂的恐惧。曾经，遥远得几乎不能称作一种记忆。他的父亲是个习惯笑面迎人的商人，是个管理者，是个靠谎言和虚情假意过活的独裁家。

他一度在艾尔菲的身上看到父亲的影子。

但之后，他开始发现他们截然不同，发现些一星半点的线索，关于艾尔菲的友善、风趣，甚至在查尔斯面前时那谨小慎微地流露而出的体贴。

同时他知道那不是艾尔菲。那只是他需要从一位新朋友身上看到的东西：而事实上，他的友善意味着投机取巧，风趣——油嘴滑舌，至于体贴则显然是虚情假意。

可那不也只是人们透过 _他们_ 的双眼看到的东西？

 

他把电话冲艾尔菲的方向推了推。“如果你需要联系什么人来接你，请便。或者，我可以叫约翰尼送你去，”他不确定地说，“要是我能找得到他的话。”

“那个道格斯？”艾尔菲摇摇头，继续饶有兴致地盯着跳动个不停的火焰，“你是真的想把我送上马车啦，汤米？也好，我可以后半夜就——”

汤米也盯着壁炉里温暖的亮光。

“你留下吗，艾尔菲？”他突然问，皱着眉，正要点燃口中的卷烟。

艾尔菲转过头。

“我？——汤米——不过，为什么？”

“因为如果你要留下，得有人准备客房，在那里生你喜欢的壁炉，”他吸进一口，快速地吐出来，用指头点点炉火的方向，艾尔菲仍然夸张地盯着他，“之类的事。在这儿过夜会违反 _你们_ 的做法吗？”

艾尔菲发出一个拐着弯的哼声，听不出是肯定还是否定。

很好。汤米回答，站起身。那么查尔斯该睡觉了，弗朗西丝会告诉你该去哪儿。

 

但艾尔菲没在他该去的地方。汤米安顿好查尔斯走出卧室时，他就在门口，转着指头上的戒指。

“你知道，汤米，”他低声说，知道不能在汤米面前吵醒查尔斯，“你在伦敦的房子，我偶尔会路过。就是你妹妹住过的那间。看得出有人不喜欢她。”

“我们都有很多人不喜欢我们。”汤米回答。

“‘叛徒’，是吧？也许他们不知道美国也有 _工人阶级_ ，”艾尔菲用俄语缓慢地说出那个叽里咕噜的词，“她人不错。还有以前住在那儿的那个臭小子，挺高、挺瘦。他搬走了？”

“你想说什么？”

“他去过我那儿，和你一起，你记得吗？”

汤米靠上走廊的墙壁，双臂抱胸。那已经是三年前了，但他当然记得。

他看着艾尔菲，艾尔菲也直直地看着他。

“我本来想给他点颜色看看的——后来——我觉得还是算了。我的人跟了他几天，确认他只是上了你的当，”他说，稍稍眯起眼睛。“你了解他吗？”

“我知道他很穷。就像曾经的你、曾经的我一样。我知道他的生活不像他期待中那么有趣。”汤米回答。

“你可不知道曾经的我呀。”艾尔菲的右手五指张开，顶在自己的胸口上。

我知道你们经历过什么。汤米想。艾尔菲和他的…… _民族_ ，他的 _人民_ 。他差不多有二十年没想到过这些词了。俄语的、叽里咕噜的……

“好的，”他说，站直身子，“晚安，艾尔菲。”

 

汤米在天亮前睁开眼。

在夏季，这个时间应该已经能听到田野的苏醒，但黑夜越来越长了，白昼逐日变短，日出前更显得寒冷不堪。

他的睡眠总是太浅。

而艾尔菲——没在他该去的地方，正睡在汤米的床边。深夜，客房的壁炉熄灭了（汤米懒得问他是怎么灭的），而且屋里太久没人住过，又凉又潮湿。

之后，他就歪歪地躺在那张椅子上，盖着汤米的外套，小声打呼噜。

汤米的手一直压在枕头下面；他的枪也在那儿。他没做什么噩梦，肩膀和后背的酸痛轻松了不少。

他睡得很浅，但睡得很安心。汤米揉揉眼睛。他想起艾尔菲对他说（那是个幻觉，或者不是，他至今还不确定） _你需要房子里有另一个人_ 。

也许他有道理。或者他应该有只狗，不止在狩猎的季节。

等查尔斯再大一点吧。

他坐起身，朝艾尔菲那边下了床。

“艾尔菲，”他悄声说，推推他，“我该起来了。床你可以用。”

艾尔菲慢慢睁开眼睛。他显然睡得不怎么舒服，扭了几下。

接着，他相对而言没那么讽刺地笑了。

汤米知道在那个笑容里有些什么，如同安眠一样许久没有降临在这个房间、降临在他的身上。

他站起身，洗了脸，走进里屋去看看查尔斯。

 

纱质的窗帘一动不动，像死去的幽灵。小男孩儿还睡着；他曾经抱着他望向窗外，当黑马正拉着一具尸体驶向天国的边境。

整座宅子里什么都没有改变，什么都没有发生。

他的父亲在他身旁的地板上坐下来。

“查理，”汤米的手指搭上小床的床沿，“我的查理。”

 

汤米牵着查尔斯走出前廊。他会借一辆车给艾尔菲，在犹太人自己的车修好之前。“我在你家里过了夜，萨比尼会疯的，”艾尔菲一边走一边说，汤米好奇他是不是真的会把这一夜讲给意大利人听，“也许他也会邀请我。但我才不要拜访一个疯子。”

“所以他还是那么疯。”

“他是个意大利佬，从出生到坟墓都会那么疯的，对不对？”艾尔菲停下来，看看朝上望着他的查尔斯，“再见啦，安静的小绅士。你爸应该不会是忘了教你说话吧？”

他摇摇头：“车修好之后我会给你电话。”

“我还以为你就要把这位美人送给我了呢，”他的客人带着一贯的、认真的戏谑看看汤米，“你不是真的以为第一晚这就会发生，对不对？”

汤米愣了愣。

艾尔菲还在继续：“睡在这儿已经够让我难受的了。如果你想要架子上的面包，得想个合适的办法，踮起脚……不太高、不太矮，让你伸起一只手，”——他抓住汤米空着的左手的手腕，如果夹着香烟算是空着的话——“就能拿到，”他咧开嘴，“ _它_ 。想要个友好的拥抱吗，汤米？”

他绝对不想要。

“那种， _朋友_ 们之间分别前的拥抱，”可艾尔菲得意地点点头，好像对自己的主张和结论都满意极了，“我知道你想要。也许下次吧。日安，谢尔比先生。感谢您为我做的一切，真的。日安。”

 

*

 

如果艾尔菲没那么提到，汤米也不会意识到他并不排斥这个想法。因为和其他很多事、几乎所有事相比，他们之间的一个拥抱太不重要了。

“就假装我们是多年的挚友，”下一次，当艾尔菲走向他原本的那辆车准备离开，他对汤米说，“你应该总能想到一两个吧。”

汤米想起了弗莱迪。可想到弗莱迪会怎么评价他在自家的空地上和一个艾尔菲这样的 _流氓_ 友好拥抱，他又希望他的妹夫没听见他在心底叫他的名字。

他试着接纳它。

他们离得本就不算远，艾尔菲看着他，直到他们碰到彼此。汤米不知道一个拥抱要花这么长的时间，也不确定这是不是一个恰当的——他张开双臂，让自己的脑袋靠上艾尔菲的肩膀——现在感觉更像是“挚友”了。他想。艾尔菲还没戴上他开车用的黑色手套。他的手指很热，身体也是，汤米几乎认为他发着低烧。也许确实如此。

那些手指在他的后背和腰上移动着，像安抚一匹马驹。而他做的就是趴在那儿，在他的肩头。

不是弗莱迪，他想。艾达，是艾达。除了艾达，再也不会有第三个人这样拥抱他。其实，也许，艾尔菲也不能算是。他闭上眼睛——但艾尔菲真的在那么做，在他的门廊里，安抚他，说些他听不懂（或是本该能听懂）的话。

汤米试着用手去确认艾尔菲的脖子和肩膀。他意识到自己，像格蕾丝曾经抱怨过的，是如何冷得像已经死去。

他快要不记得拥抱这件事了。

这是个这样漫长的拥抱，长到艾尔菲满是酒香的衬衫衣领在他的手指下面打了褶，而他身上的烟味钻进艾尔菲的胡茬和皮肤剥落后留下的伤疤里。

 

“艾尔菲，”他听见自己贴着他的耳朵问，“为什么？你为什么会来？”

“我只是来确认一切都好。”

艾尔菲说，像他们从没进行过这对话，又像他已经说烦了这行台词。

 

汤米不知道是什么打断了他们。

艾尔菲一只手撑着拐杖，一只手拉开车门，又拍了他两把。在日渐缩短的白昼和不住地伸长的暮色中，他给了他一个微笑，带着口鼻间的白色雾气。

他回到卧室。

查尔斯醒了，正坐在小床上呀呀地叫着。汤米把他抱起来，亲吻他的额头。

 

 

 

** 6 **

 

鸭子的意外发生之后，很难保证箭宅还有人不认识艾尔菲·所罗门斯。他的造访终于还是变成了那种，他自称的，“亲切的日常社交行为”。园丁、女仆、马夫都会从安全距离之外好奇地望向他：啊，那就是那位连人带车掉进河里的先生。

他会给自己带一顿午饭，或者下午茶；如果他打算过夜，也许是一顿晚餐。尽管除了一只不识时务的野鸭，还没有任何人、任何事能再一次把他留下来。

毕竟汤米也并不总是在家里。他开始觉得自己偶尔需要一位临时（大约半个晚上那么久）的伴侣，就离开箭宅，去熟悉的酒店过夜。

“萨比尼最近挺高兴。我还没搞清楚为什么，他也显然不会承认，”艾尔菲咽下嘴里的面包，胡茬上挂着几颗浅色的渣子，“所以我想，会不会和你有关系。”

汤米摇摇头：“我这几个月都没和他们有什么冲突。”

“可我看着他得意就不高兴，”艾尔菲撇撇嘴，“——查理？你也想吃一点？”他把手里的食物分给小男孩一点点，像喂一只准备过冬、可怜巴巴的小松鼠。

“他很特别，对不对？”汤米说，“萨比尼。和他的那些意大利人。”

“当然。我们结结实实地打了好多年架，你不会想听的。不过，对他来说，你真的是最麻烦的那种家伙：”艾尔菲掸掸胡子，“如果说人活着有三种目的，”他在自己的两个膝盖上比划着，“有的人为了生活得更好，有的人是为了生活得正确，有的人，嗯，只是活着。那么他就在这儿，”他指着左膝的外侧，“希望全世界就为了他的幸福转个不停、所有人都是他的骑士。

“而你，汤米，”他伸直右手，指向书房的墙壁，“差不多在 _那儿_ 吧，你明白我的意思——总的来说，他输不起。而越是输不起，就越会输得越多，输得越多让他变得越来越输不起—— _良性_ 循环。”

汤米低下头笑了。很有限的一些时候，艾尔菲像查尔斯一样让他放松或者快乐，变得饥饿或者困倦。

他承认，他愿意把自己放在那面墙上、挣扎，一直。向各位介绍，艾尔菲·所罗门斯，犹太人，现居伦敦卡姆登镇，犬科动物及达比·萨比尼学家，珠宝鉴定者，不饮酒的酿酒人和品酒师，从不介意成为他的不安定因素，他的危险，以帮助他把自己悬在那儿……

他半阖着眼睛审视他的客人：“那你呢？你在哪儿，艾尔菲？”

艾尔菲收回手臂，理所当然般摊开双手：“你看不见？——我不就在这儿嘛，汤米。”

 

几天后，艾尔菲在他的房门外、在空地上按喇叭。汤米走出去，他就在车里举起他的新手杖。

“之前那根还是有泥巴味儿，总让人想起鸭子，”他挥挥它，“喜欢吗？”

汤米像往常一样叼着烟：“我为什么该喜欢？”

“我就问问，像所有人一样试着聊天。你会问我‘艾尔菲，我干嘛要喜欢你的破棍子’，我就说‘这有没有让你想起你该买点什么’‘不，艾尔菲，我还得给查理换尿布’——”他跳下车，拉开车门，“他不需要尿布了，汤米。走吧，我们去给你配眼镜。”

 

*

 

“汤米…… _哦_ ，”迈克尔来到办公室门口迎接他的老板，然后就停在那儿，仿佛汤米不是戴上了一副圆形的金边眼镜，而是换了双眼睛，或者整个脑袋，“你配眼镜了。”

“对，”汤米说，摘下帽子、脱下外套，“怎么？”

“看起来不错。不，我是说，”迈克尔似乎是被自己的紧张逗笑了，把手里抱着的文件夹放下，“是的，你看起来很好。”

镜片遮起了一些东西，比如汤米眼角正在变深的纹路，他眼下的青黑色。迈克尔盯着他的脸看了一会儿，从夹子里找出工会请愿书。

“很适合你，”他说，“真的很好。比往常还要好——如果这就是它们的意义。”

 

之后，汤米回到清水巷，去一个人喝上一杯，去看看那些画像和照片。房间的窗帘紧拉着，在朦胧的光线中，他从透明干净的镜片后仔细观察着那些被记录下的脸庞。他不认识的那些人。他认识的。他认识的却已经离开的。

他不知道他的家人们是否想过回到这里来，哪怕是暂时的。他希望他们拥有他们想要的生活，就像艾达拥有一个自由国度的职位，一份她喜欢的工作。

迈克尔做得不错。他有野心，但某些原因让它变得秘而不宣。也许有一天吧，当汤米·谢尔比的阴影变淡、变薄、变得脆弱而不重要。总有那么一天。如同画像上他们都没见过的人们，连照片都没能留下。

‘瞧，你能看见未来了。’

这副眼镜配好的那天，艾尔菲在车上对他说。那时他正开车把汤米送回箭宅去：‘未来。比如，你会退休的，颤颤巍巍。为了继续你创造的一切，就把它留给你的小混球们，就算现在他们甚至还会尿在自己床上，也在尿湿的床单上玩儿得高兴。而我，’他说，再也没有望向汤米，‘我想我们就像现在这样，我偶尔来串个门，免得我们之中的哪个被在房子里干掉、变成一团骨头都未必有人知道。像你干掉意大利老头儿那样。’

他不会想象“退休生活”。很小的时候，他曾经以为他最后的日子会在这里度过，那特定的一天。没有从屋顶漏进来的冷雨。没有他令人厌恶的父亲。但他的兄弟们和他们的妻子、艾达和弗莱迪、他自己的妻子……还有很多孩子，在另一个房间。他的耳边很吵闹，像间便宜的酒吧。

然后他就死了。

‘汤米。你习惯了有一大堆人在身边给你带来无穷无尽的麻烦，我们说过，在墙上。我倒是可以，’艾尔菲颇具优越感地说，‘但想象“闲适”、或者哪怕只是想象“闲着”都可能让你生病。’

他垂下眼睛，睫毛微颤。该死。他说的没错。

‘你就找个地儿——你家现在就不错，在他们如果愿意，开车也可以到得了的地方，守着你的麻烦吧。亚瑟啊、约翰那种人总会有新麻烦。你不会无聊的。’

‘几分钟前你还在说我一定会退休呢。’

‘我怕我的说法会让你觉得老艾尔菲会跟你共度晚年，所以我觉得还是先别说出来，好到时候给你个惊喜。毕竟这太可笑了，是吧？

‘没人会陪着我们，汤米。所以意大利人才会是你的麻烦。他们好像永远都有一大家子人，还特别愿意住在一起。

‘至于我们么，我们会孤独终老，因为那才是神圣的平静的慰藉。

‘所以我会养狗。先一只，两只，然后在我注意不到的时候，他们就会到处都是。他们会吵得像伦敦。反正没什么不同。至少好过一个人守着屋子吃完早饭吃午饭，吃完晚饭吃夜宵。

‘不、汤米，不。让我说。你以为能抢过我？我知道你想说什么。你已经在孤独终老了。至少已经完成了前面的一半。我也知道你做了什么。都过去了，汤米，’他拍拍方向盘，‘亚瑟恨你，而不再是我。我看你根本没说吧？看看你，看看。只有那个小迈克尔知道，对不对？在仓库里，只有他在那儿。别人都不知道。

‘汤米·谢尔比，’艾尔菲叹了口气，‘你就不问问自己这是为什么？’

 

“因为你还有用。”汤米对着墙壁上的照片说，重复他那时的回答。

对，当然，你就这么想吧。我绝对不会送给你小狗，他们出生的时候也不会邀请你来看。艾尔菲抗议道。

 

——汤米只是想知道，是什么让他不知疲倦地说了那么多、说了一路。

他们对话间的内容并不重要。可就像杀死那个爱尔兰人的那夜一样，他觉得忐忑。他觉得艾尔菲想告诉他什么，想告诉他坏事正要发生。

那内容并不重要……

汤米把额头贴在有花纹的墙纸上。回到小希斯没能帮他想明白更多事。他只是又回忆了一遍艾尔菲关于退休生活的傻话，想象着艾尔菲和他的一整群小狗。那是在沙滩，或者深绿色的原野上。灰色的云朵像穹顶上弯曲的圣堂壁画，遥远地凝望着大地上的他们，雪花打着圈、晶莹地落下。

在那里，河流安静地绕过小丘，或者汇入海潮。

 

*

 

远处的林子里有亮闪闪的火光。艾尔菲掀开窗帘，敲打起玻璃。

“汤米！着火了！”

“是约翰尼他们，”汤米回到书房，“他们今天点了篝火，应该要闹个整夜。”

艾尔菲咂了几下嘴。“吉普赛人，”他说，“你会去吗？跳舞？唱歌？”

汤米摇摇头。

_音乐让人们的灵魂不至迷失，得以归乡。_ 隔着草地、夜色和玻璃窗，他们听不见远方的节奏。他们的灵魂也许就会这么迷路了，汤米想，虽然他自己恐怕本来也没处可去。

“你呢，”他说，“你要跳舞吗，艾尔菲？”

艾尔菲似乎觉得这很好笑：“我不是那种……你知道。”

汤米冲他伸出一只手。

“我是否有幸？”

“去你的。汤米·谢尔比。”

 

汤米没想到艾尔菲没有拒绝。他们在壁炉的噼啪声中跳了一曲。没有音乐，但艾尔菲很擅长跟着别人的步子—— 汤米也没想到这个。

起初，艾尔菲哼起他没听过的曲调，喉咙里发出奇怪的嘶声。汤米看看他脸上的溃烂，怀疑它们是不是一样在他的喉咙、肺、和整个身体里，怀疑它们是不是仍然像最初一样疼痛。

“法国总想让我回去，”艾尔菲意识到他在看，停下了歌声，“把我分成一撮一撮的，再吹回伊珀尔。我以前唱得比小鸟还好听呢。”

“我猜你是的。”

“你怎么这么不会聊天？这时候你该讲讲你的往事，我们就可以好好说个整晚……”艾尔菲把汤米拉近些，像他们曾经唯一的那个拥抱，“当你和漂亮姑娘跳舞的时候，记得这么试试。”

汤米让自己的脚步放得更慢些，至少别踩到艾尔菲瘸着的那边：“我没什么往事。你都知道，你都经历过。只是没有公司的时候事情更危险，我们更穷。”

“但那感觉偶尔会比现在更好，”汤米表示了同意，艾尔菲继续下去，“除了你那时候没有我这个好伙计。”

“那我可不敢说，”汤米无奈地笑出声，“事情有的时候就是不知道从哪儿开始，错得一塌糊涂。就像你这个——你这位先生。”

“就让它错又怎么了，汤米？你是丈夫、父亲、兄弟、表亲，随便什么玩意儿，但你是你自己，就像我不管是你的朋友或者是——‘这位先生’。”

“……法国也想把我带回去，艾尔菲。我死在那儿了，一次。”

艾尔菲拍着他的后背，在他们每次踩在强拍上的时候。

“你还以为你能死多少次，谢尔比先生？看看你，”他离远了些，似乎想把汤米整个塞进视野的中央，“脆弱、敏感、易怒、摇摆不定——不，你不能反驳。”

“我不是个 _女人_ ，艾尔菲。”

“你没好好听我说。你从来都不。你不就是这样？”艾尔菲，“还有，漂亮姑娘也不会想听你这么说。‘是个女人’……我是说，你记不记得，你是个被打碎了又被马拼起来的花瓶……谁都可以再打碎你。”

汤米重新靠紧他，轻轻摇摆。“我也不是个花瓶。”

“天哪，汤米，”艾尔菲靠在他的肩头笑了，“你让人根本没法儿说话。我是说，这十个月——这十个月零两天过去了，我知道了该怎么对待你，也正好可以这么做。就是这样，仅此而已。”

 

林子里的火光消失了，像烧完了的蜡烛、点尽了的马灯。汤米站在窗前，放下窗帘；艾尔菲在沙发上抗议他挥之不去的疼痛。

“我以为我们永远不会谈起法国。”汤米从帘布间最后一道缝隙望向院子时说；或许今晚，林中的火光会唤回他熟悉的鬼魂和精灵。

“人们谈话的时候就会谈他们谈的话题。”

汤米在沙发的另一端坐下，点烟。他手中的火星像是遥远的镜中映出的、壁炉的倒影——臭烘烘的艾尔菲在那儿烤过手。

“你的引爆针，我把它丢进运河了。希望你没把剩下的部分忘在别人的地下室。”

“这么久以后？……我给亚瑟打个电话，你可以向他忏悔那次逾越节的背叛。”

“永远都不够久，汤米。不过我很庆幸：”艾尔菲望向他，“那个德比日的清晨7点，我做了正确的选择。”

汤米让香烟寂寞地烧了一会儿。

“不然你就炸死了。”之后他说，拿过小桌上的烟灰缸。

艾尔菲笑了。

“是啊，不然我们就都炸死了，汤米。如果有必要，你还是一样会炸飞我和我的酒桶，是不是？”

“谋杀只是生意的一部分，艾尔菲。”

“谋杀是我们的生命的一部分，汤米。我们顺着这棵树不停地往上爬，在枝桠分叉、只能承得住一个人的时候互相残杀。树只要活着就一定会分杈，所以……”

“你也会那么做。为了生意，为了属于它的谋杀。”

“我也可以爬到别的树杈上去啊，”艾尔菲用手在桌面上划着几条分散的线段，比起树杈更像是地图上的河道，“你觉得自己必须要爬到树顶，我就没那个必要。只要小心别挡着你的路就行了，这简单。”

他的指头在光滑的桌面上留下几不可见的痕迹。汤米忍不住用手指顺着它移动：那是一条被决定了的河流，生命就顺着它被决定的方向流淌。

_ 直到终点。直到每一个人的码头…… _

 

他的手碰上艾尔菲的。在某一根脆弱的“树枝”上。

“奇怪的是……你偏偏总是出现在这儿。”他说出那个事实。

“这就是命运作祟了，”艾尔菲让手指横过来，和汤米的交叠在一起，做成个小小的十字架，“我们两个人的。所以是得怪我，可也得怪你——不过要是非到了那一步，我们还能说什么呢？”

 

*

 

“圣诞节就快要到了”。

 

每年都会迎来这样的时节。多数时候，汤米不为它的如期降临费什么心思。

艾达会在一个月后离开纽约，回到伯明翰。她似乎觉得一年的冷战对一个家庭来说已经足够长了。就像丽兹也认为汤米至少应该参加他兄弟们的节日活动：不都去的话，至少选一个人吧，大家都会聚在约翰的家里庆祝新年……

汤米不打算去。他哪儿都不打算去，只要有查尔斯在就够了。如果嫌不够热闹或者不够吵，他还有约翰尼·道格斯。

至于艾尔菲，他不庆祝圣诞节，就算这是全国范围内的节日，是整年中极少数工厂经理不必担心罢工的日子。在孩子们拆开礼物的时候，艾尔菲会坐在地下室的办公桌前，一边数数有多少酒送给了平安夜举杯欢庆的傻瓜，一边数数又有多少酒要在新年之夜被恣意痛饮。数数钞票，数数酒桶，那就是他的圣诞假期。

汤米希望他生意不错。等到新的一年到来，他有些计划想和他商量：迈克尔和丽兹是对的，他该回去了——回到赌桌旁、马场上，回到小希斯、回到伦敦……

回到他熟悉的旧日时光中。

 

 

 

** 7 **

 

“汤米？我以为那个‘电话不安全’的命令还——”

他握紧听筒。

“艾尔菲，我们要回小希斯了。我要回去了。”

“……汤米？”

 

汤米挂断了电话。查理正看着他，他想起自己给他准备了一匹小马。于是他想起丽兹。想起亚瑟和约翰、艾达、波莉。想起迈克尔。

还有，他得送查理去睡。无论如何这是平安夜，还有弗朗西丝和她的主厨一直在问的问题……该死……意大利人……美国……

他拒绝去想刚刚结束的通话、去想艾尔菲，和他那句不确定的呼唤。

 

*

 

他站在被鲜血弄得黏糊糊的地板上。

他杀了一个意大利人。 _第一个_ ，像杀了一头献祭用的牲畜， _像杀了一头羊_ 。

他曾经和波莉约定过，不只是迈克尔经手的，他们的所有生意都会转向合法。现在正是时候，新的一年正是时候。迈克尔期待极了。汤米也许也是。

还有威士忌、金酒，一个新的计划……

他几乎有整个世界那么多的事等着他去完成，就在这个圣诞节之后，这个新年之后。

一张卡片不能改变任何事。什么都不能。

——什么都不能。

 

一个念头短暂地闪过他的脑海。

在那里，一个男人站在箭宅的门前、就在会有人停车的空地中央。

他抱着紫色的百合，花上有他的名字。

去他妈的。

他不想那个男人经历他的死亡。

 

*

 

黑色的骏马踱入黑色的夜幕，又一次。

鬃毛、蹄铁、尾巴。它每多迈出一步，就更多地消失在夜色中，和一个与它无关的生命一道。不留踪迹，悄无声息。

空中，月亮半满未满。

它滴下银色的影子，向隔开生死的河流。

它眨眼时，你能听见无数醉酒的男人和女人，就在吉普赛人的小提琴声中尽情喧嚣……

 

汤米转过头——

有辆车亮着刺眼的前灯，正在停进那片空地。


	4. Margate

 

 

 

_ “他总是在那种时候出现。一开始，汤米被意大利人伤得很重。不过显然，伦敦比他自己更重要，所以他顺着运河去了卡姆登镇，见到了他。那时候我还在伦敦，汤米对我来说……老天，那时候我们还吵过架。他是我的哥哥，永远都是，而且永远都是那样，想要为了我、为了我们、为了所有人好。也为了弗莱迪，曾经。为了小希斯、整个伯明翰，为了他出身的，嗯， **阶级** 。‘大义’，如果他愿意这么承认。 _

_ “我最近不怎么提这些词了。 _

_ “不过之后事情发展得并不好，亚瑟出了事，汤米——我不知道汤米那时候在忙什么。现在也不知道。很奇怪吧？真正重要的事他好像反而不愿意说。我还算是好的，特别是对波莉……她容易操心。太容易了。也许我们几个孩子就是太让她操心了。现在又多了个迈克尔。 _

_ “迈克尔……第二次，迈克尔应该比我知道得更多。是的，我帮了他一点，但汤米真的在乎的部分也许就只有他们两个和他知道了。迈克尔什么都不说，对什么人都不说。汤米把他教得真好…… _

_ “我的重点是，你看，他总是伴随着危机而来，汤米被意大利人赶回伯明翰的时候。汤米被——我不确定，但我不觉得那时候是俄国人伤害了他——是谁都无所谓，他那时伤得很重。 _

_ “我从没看过他、没看过任何人伤得那么重，我真的担心他会死在手术台上。 _

_ “——我说到哪儿了？ _

_ “……对，那时候也是，他突然出现在所有人面前。没人知道汤米为什么、什么时候联络了他；或者干脆，是不是联络过他。总之他出现了， **哒哒** —— _

_ “他总是在那种时候出现。 _

_ “你明白吗？ _

_ “我不懂为什么他们不明白。 _

_ “必须是他。那些时候汤米需要他。我想我们无法、汤米也不希望我们代替他。我们之中任何一个。 _

_ “如果发生了那种事，我是说，如果再发生那种事，不管什么时候，不管多少次…… _

_ “艾尔菲·所罗门斯不可取代。” _

 

_ “是的……不可取代。” _

 

 

 

** 1 **

 

汤米不得不一次次走向镜子。

他回到了清水巷，和所有人一起。

除了约翰。

伊斯米也离开了，留下了她的诅咒。

 

他抬手抚摸冰冷的镜面。他有段时间没有意识到酒精、烟草和只是为了填饱肚子的饮食会让“他”变得如此稀薄。几乎是一整年中的时间里，他渐渐忘却这个事实。

直到平安夜，他站在血泊之中，意大利人的心跳把更多暗红色的生命一次、一次泵向厨房的地面——

他本以为那能带他回到 _地上世界_ 。

约翰带走了每个人的一小块碎片。更多的伊斯米，和并不少些的汤米和亚瑟。这听起来荒谬而且老生常谈：他们是兄弟，他们本来就分享相似的灵魂，即使灵魂从不存在。

就算灵魂不存在，约翰还是带走了属于他的那部分汤米。他因此变得更加不确定，又一次望向镜中的世界。那里的汤米也回望着他。

如果他不存在，也就无所谓一个镜中的倒影……

汤米摸摸脸颊上已经变浅变小的伤疤。

它可以证明他的存在，也许。

他离开了镜子。

他想回到“曾经的生活”中，却一时以为不需要承担他最希望逃避的风险，不会将他再一次放在堑壕之中、让他不得不重新举起枪和锹铲。

他不会再忘了它们。

 

同时，另一部分的他留在沃里克，坐在写字台前。查尔斯就在不远处，坐在地上准备翻一翻他还看不懂的书。清晨，没有煤灰臭味的空气会从他的窗缝中钻进来，又冷、又湿、又甜美。不久，太阳就会驱走那些闻起来仿佛青绿色格子布的空气，让树叶或者霜露闪闪发光；晨雾散去， _它_ 已经吃过了早饭，站在前门的短走廊里，好奇今天会不会有那辆准时的邮车从伦敦开来，停进他的视野。

汤米知道 _它_ 还留在那儿，过着这样的下一天、再下一天、每一天，偶尔会怀疑自己是否值得这样的生活。它没有回到小希斯，它永远属于沃里克，拥有一位执着而且可笑的客人。

他相信，只是，就像他和约翰拥有一部分相同的灵魂，那位永远不会离开箭宅的先生将一小段时光中的精神分享与他，一小段友善和柔软的记忆。

那终究不是他自己。

那十个月、或者十一个月，存在过、又随着他远离它越来越久、越来越远而变得无足轻重；一块圆而沉重的、有着漂亮花纹的卵石，被从掌心丢向海潮，沉入海底，变成一颗顶多只是比较光滑的沙粒。

有效地杀死他的方式——请死亡每次取走一部分的托马斯·谢尔比，再用现实不断冲淡他，直到某一天镜面内外剩下的，都只是一个苍白的倒影。

 

汤米的拳头倚在墙上，慢慢握紧。无论生活要把他变得多么稀薄，他也仍然有必须完成的任务。因为亚瑟、波莉、艾达……所有人，他们仍然是真实的，仍然每个人能都带着一部分的、确实存在的 _他自己_ 。

他不能再失去他的任何一部分灵魂。

 

 

 

2

 

汤米曾经问过艾尔菲，为什么是酒？当代，人们习惯了信任技术和机器，信任资本、流水线、工资，无论计时或是计件。矿石变成烧红的钢水，从乡野流向城市，在所有大城市上空点燃灰白、或是灰黑的烟。而酒与酿酒，掺着来自密林、荒蛮的杂质，似乎从来都属于继承自神话时代的手工业者，属于工业革命的另一端。

我知道伯明翰的军火业，汤米。艾尔菲想了一会儿说。可穷人、富人、仆人、老板、皮条客和他们的客人，女人们、老人们、孩子们。他们都需要酒精来将生活中的破事赶走——我就是做这一行的军火商，汤米。同时，我们一直是所有历史中的药剂师，是医生、法官、老爹和他在梦中丧命的爱子。他笑着把柠檬汁挤进汤米的酒杯。我是上帝本人，汤米。我当然是活不到下个世纪了，这个世纪剩下的那半也难说。但无论什么时候，只要这个世界仍然烂着，就只有酒不会离开。货币、信仰、爱情，超越这一切。而且，汤米，它不像你的马儿，会跛了脚、害了病、上了年纪。

汤米，他说，这是只赚不赔的生意。

好说辞，艾尔菲。汤米说，晃晃杯子里的冰。所以你希望我也开始干这个？

不、不、不。你还让不让我做生意，嗯？不过你可以弄点别的，你知道。之后，不管他们喝贵一点的、便宜一点的、甜一点的、辣一点的、兑什么东西喝，都在你、或者我手里。艾尔菲的主张听起来好像他们会把从酒鬼们口袋里摸出来的钞票喝硬币摊在桌上，数一数，平均分配，亲吻彼此的脸颊之后回家。他毫不掩饰地暗示他们会这么做的前提。

汤米无意阻止他的想象。那似乎让事情变得容易、让情势变得乐观，似乎让事情多出一份额外的保障。

你同意吗，汤米？他问，用拐杖戳戳地面。

汤米轻咳了一声：我会考虑一下。既然这生意能在卡姆登做，我看不出为什么在小希斯会行不通。等事情运转起来，我会考虑请你喝上一杯。

艾尔菲摇摇头。你忘了我不喝啦，傻孩子？

那喝杯茶吧，艾尔菲。他说。

那时他想到的已经是金酒。或者，他让自己想到金酒、想到梅、想到他的马。想到一个带着杜松子香气、柔润而甘甜的吻。他想着梅会顺运河而来，在查理的码头被卸下，从被熏得发黑的船舱中探出脸来——昂贵而又美丽。

汤米想要的正是这样的东西。昂贵、美丽。孤独。是破晓前林中的幽灵、高塔上常亮不熄的明灯。有时，前半夜，酒保会在最初的几杯里为客人倒上小半杯的快乐，好让他们继续喝下去。但他的酒里一滴也不会加。

他只要清澈的悲伤装进透明的容器，如同整瓶整瓶的眼泪。

 

“你说金酒的时候我挺意外，没怎么看你喝过，”艾尔菲在听筒那端说，“不过也对。至少你的库存不会被你自己喝空了——你需要的小男孩儿我会找时间亲自带去。”

汤米不觉得他需要的是一个“小男孩儿”：“好的——市场不给人时间充分培养兴趣。”

“你都喝不出好坏吧？”艾尔菲说，语气像是在说“你都不知道大象能舔到自己的脚趾头吧”。接着，他告诉汤米一个地址：“按你说的，换了个仓库。下次直接找人去取货就是了。”

他向艾尔菲道谢。

“托马斯·谢尔比先生，”艾尔菲似乎是把一支铅笔丢在了桌上，“是否有幸请您告诉我这究竟是怎么回事？你以为事情只是‘艾尔菲我感觉这能行而且你能帮我’然后我就点头说‘好的当然为您服务’？”

汤米没有回答，静静地等着。

“他妈的汤米，”他咕哝道，“我相信你知道我会要求像样的、相应的报酬。”

“当然。”

艾尔菲沉默了一会儿。汤米等着听他会不会破口大骂，或者突然啜泣起来。

结果两种都没有。

“汤米，”艾尔菲说，“我知道有些破事。不是拳击和土豆这种。你不打算告诉我？不打算聊聊？”

“不，”汤米捻灭他的香烟，因为听起来你已经知道了，他想，“午安，艾尔菲。”

 

深夜，汤米去了马厩。马儿从睡眠中醒来，转着耳朵，呼出湿润的鼻息。他摸摸他的鼻梁，像往常一样夸他是个好孩子，然后走向他小小的酒窖。

木桶和香气。他和衣坐在办公桌后的椅子上，知道不该在这个时候单独行动，同时希望能一个人睡一会儿。艾尔菲的声音和他说的话始终在他的耳边响个不停。他们确实一起计划了某种发展性的未来，为了神圣的资本和神圣的“兴趣”。

那也是艾尔菲的说法：一个像样的兴趣，在他忙碌无趣的人生里。我已经有我的马儿们了。他反驳道。可我从来没见过你骑他们呀！

他说得对。他喜欢马不算是出于“兴趣”。他只是看着他们，靠近他们，只是轻轻地触碰他们光滑厚实、耸得又高又直的肩膀。这也许是他唯一能够感受，而非理解的美。

酒从来不是。他喝得出它们的不同，不在乎它们的好坏。可他已经同它分享了人生中一多半的日子。

这比例还会继续变大。

他知道自己该感谢艾尔菲。他们一起完成——即将完成这件事，像初次造访海滨的少年搭建起一座白色的沙塔。他们、至少他自己，有时真的仿佛能回到一个时点，当他仍然能够享受完成——即将完成一件事带来的快乐。不必建立在欺骗、背叛、 _不高尚的谋杀_ 之上的……

汤米睁开眼睛，望着月色里的蒸馏器和堆起的木箱，好奇一切是否只是幻觉——这里仍然是一个普通的地窖，塞满了破旧的、等着被丢进高炉的汽车零件、篱笆和蹄铁。这么多人，却是艾尔菲和这些木头大桶把这要命的东西带回他的生命。杰茜、丽兹、格蕾丝、等等等等。他想到所有他爱过和没有爱过的人。偏偏是艾尔菲在这里。

几分钟后，他站起身。

他得回到查尔斯的身边。

 

*

 

“所以，你的茶泡好了，汤米？”

他可真是好记性。“是的，艾尔菲，泡好了。要来一杯吗？”

“你会来接我吗？”

“你会在小希斯过夜吗？”

“你会允许我在你的木桶旁边吻你吗？”

汤米抓着听筒噎了一下。但愿艾尔菲没发现。

“不会。我会从清水巷的屋子走出去接你，艾尔菲，”他咳了咳，“你可以吻遍半屋子的样品。”

艾尔菲很是满意：“玩儿得挺起劲，是不是？我告诉过你，你就是得有个像样的兴趣， _甜心_ 。”

 

*

 

这么说他确实在乎。

汤米看着艾尔菲的背影，回忆他因为笑容露出的牙齿。

‘问他，汤米，你早晚还是得问。’想到那个曾经总是追着他的孩子现在躺在病床上无处可去，他还是禁不住皱了皱眉。‘你早晚还是得让他说出口。那时候，仓库的时候，我在那儿，我看得出来。’

他问他，看出什么，迈克尔？

我不知该怎么说。他说。他有他的道理，乱七八糟的……但是他在乎这个荒谬可笑的道理。我说不好，汤米，但我想这总好过他真的什么都不在乎。

‘去你的。连你的 _伴儿_ 都要问你这种问题，’艾尔菲笑着回答，‘我们的孩子面对的是他妈什么世道啊，汤米？’

他摇摇头。是的，这他妈是个什么世道啊。

戈尔德父子正在走出地下室。艾尔菲挺直身子跟他年轻的巨人说了几句，后者点点头，也跟着消失在台阶上。

“那孩子真 _小_ ，”艾尔菲回到桌边，“你确定他真的可以吗？”

“他成绩很不错，他拿到了执照，他的父亲很爱他——他是个幸运的小男孩儿。”

“他爸是亚伯拉罕本人。要我说你不用干这个也过得挺不错。拳击……再加上这一屋子。你还要从我这儿拿走多少东西啊，汤米？”他伤心地控诉道，眼睛依旧藏在阴影下面。

汤米摇摇头：“那要看你还能给多少。还有，我们得先说好比赛的事——”

犹太人摆手打断了他，好像那个没被妥善答复的问题压根儿就是汤米自寻烦恼。我们之间干嘛还谈这个。他好像在说。真冷漠，汤米。“如果你的小吉普赛人和他的老爹能活到比赛结束，我们可以随便谈。不过，”他靠在汤米的写字台上，“我不觉得会有人下注他赢。这不是明摆着的？大的吃小的，强的会把弱的踩在脚下……”

他转过脸。汤米还坐在那儿，仰着脑袋，像艾尔菲仰头望着一只在天花板上乱叫的乌鸫。

“大小，强弱，”他说，眼睛一动不动，“如今都变得不太一样了，艾尔菲。”

“因为你用的人不都是你的 _兄弟_ 。他们想去工作就去，不想去的时候就干脆谁也不去。不像我们这种人，整年到头没个休息日，也不知道为了谁拼死拼活，就算是意大利佬也是一样。而你呢，总上赶着想把自己弄死还嫌不够，又弄出些麻烦的酒来。”

艾尔菲的声音变得低沉干哑。他遗憾地咂咂嘴。他的手指在写字台的边缘敲着，像是打拍子——汤米听着那沉钝的咚咚咔咔，望着他的指节——像为一支没有声音的舞曲打拍子。

“不够甜吗？”汤米问。

“不够，汤米。我知道美国人想要什么，别听你的英国朋友们的意见了，”犹太人挤着眉毛露出笑容，仿佛在埋怨，一年过去，他仍然是个什么都不懂的孩子，“直接和 _纽约人_ 聊聊。和 _芝加哥人_ 。和随便什么人。美国有那么多人呢，几个不着家的意大利人算得了什么？或许你该找个人直接去看看。我看那个对你言听计从的小格雷就不错。‘ _汤米这、汤米那、汤米、汤米_ ’。他可比亚瑟好使唤，是吧？而且他从来不是个‘家人’——”

“他是波莉的家人。波莉是我的家人。”

“——这位家人的家人现在在医院里躺着。我知道。重点是，美国人不会喜欢电报、不会喜欢越洋电话，而如果你要找个人亲自问问他们酒够不够甜，”艾尔菲一边说，一边绕过桌子，挨着汤米的椅子俯下身，“他是最合适的那个。你永远不用担心 _他_ 的忠诚，”他轻拍汤米的手臂，“ _永远不用_ 。”

汤米转过脸。艾尔菲近得他几乎看不清他的脸。但有什么必要？他忘不了这张一直在慢慢崩塌的面容，他 _永远_ ——

“不用吗？”他问。

“不用。”

一只粗糙的拇指爬上了他的下巴。那里似乎还沾着他不久前喝进胃里的金酒，仍然湿润着，泛着不够甜美的光泽。

他尝不到，但那指头上一定也还有酒的味道。

有火药，有他涂在额角上的药膏。有从伦敦赶向沃里克郡路上偶遇的婆婆纳，有异国山谷里粉色岩壁间纯白的铃兰。有夕阳中的薄雾和汽油，有凌晨前一声满足的呼噜。

它移动着，像准备检查一匹小马——

 

汤米按下那只拇指。

“不。”他说。

 

艾尔菲无声地回握住他的手，又立刻松开。

 

“什么时候，汤米？”

这只是个合乎逻辑、合乎情理的提问，托马斯……

 

“2月12日，晚上。别再忘了，艾尔菲。”汤米站起身，“等比赛结束，我们在休息室碰头吧。”

 

 

 

** 3 **

 

事情该从何说起呢？

 

“很糟吗？”艾尔菲问，挠着隐隐发痒的下巴。

那位医生说了一串他似乎在法国听过的音节。

哦，他睁大眼睛，那我猜就是很糟了。

没那么糟，五年，五个月，那东西给所有士兵的都不一样。医生解释道，只是看运气，和上帝的安排。 _你们_ 之中的每个都是。

谁又不是？

 

上帝本人把汤米·谢尔比放在一艘脏兮兮的货船上，推了一把，让他停靠在卡姆登镇的码头——艾尔菲是认真的：这可不是那种一定会发生、一定会在这个时刻发生的事，比如大家都说好的，星期五之后就是星期六。

因为同样是这位上帝本人，让同样的这位汤米·谢尔比，在他精彩的威胁恫吓即将达到高潮时流下了一滴鼻血。他不得不停下来结束他的开场白，不得不从他几分钟前夺取的高地上退下来，让他可怜的、重伤的、刚刚赶到前线的新战友能擦擦鼻子——何况汤米一言不发，只是用那双充血的蓝眼睛看着他。他看起来安静脆弱，像是随时会用呜呜声讨一点怜悯和爱抚，像只做错事的小狗不得不听从主人的安排。那时候他还不清楚他远不止是一只小狗——终究，那只是一夜的骗局……

这位上帝本人让艾尔菲两次选择转过身去，又不得不回到汤米身边。上帝本人让钻石变得清澈，让珍珠圆润发光，让意大利人出尔反尔，让俄国人疑心重重。他把万物造成这个样子自有他的道理：他把汤米·谢尔比造成这个样子自有他的道理。可能上帝本人就是喜欢看一个不自量力的漂亮的小东西一次次从悬崖上掉下去，摔成一些不体面的断块，让艾尔菲有机会一次次捡起破碎的神谕。

这位上帝本人也让其他谢尔比们转过身去——至少亚瑟·谢尔比会承认这是 _他_ 的意志。

祝他安好。

而汤米不会同意他关于这位可能存在的调皮上帝的看法。他是那种人，认为神明从没创造过任何奇迹，只会帮助贵族与富有者创造永恒的冬日：在他冰封的地上之国，善意冻死在鼠洞里，异教徒被驱逐殆尽；每一个黑夜过去，露水掏尽了鸟兽的窠巢，贫穷者更加缺衣少食——就这么个意思。

所以他总要想办法和所有上帝对着干。结果呢？他最擅长的事变成了陷入各种、所有麻烦，搞砸计划，搞砸他自己，搞得艾尔菲不得不再去捡起他，开上老长一段路，用上几乎一整年的时间。

他也会问自己，就像汤米好奇的那样：这是为了什么？

 

_ “他刚才叫我什么？” _

_ “熊先生。” _

_ “汤米——你知道我有个名字吧？” _

_ “我知道，艾尔菲。” _

_ 汤米翻着厚重的日程本露出微笑。午后的阳光顺着他柔软的短发边缘画出一道窄窄的光环。艾尔菲的手停在半空，食指指着几秒钟前查尔斯被女仆带走的方向。 _

_ “那你告诉他不就结了？” _

_ “因为我之前说过，这位熊先生来的时候，你要安静地在屋里保护好弗朗西丝。他会吃人，还特别喜欢吃小孩儿。” _

_ “……这故事编得太粗糙了！” _

_ “我知道，”那位粗糙的父亲还笑着，合上本子，“他也知道。那只是我们之间的一个……玩笑。” _

 

“玩笑”。

他是那么惊讶于汤米说出那个词时的语调，仿佛他真的知道那个词的意思，仿佛他真的会因为什么人的玩笑话而笑起来，只是因为那很傻，或者足够巧妙。而不是因为笑容是一种工具、是一种语言。

只是因为那让他觉得快乐。

“快乐”。

汤米的词典里也许也不再有这么个词。或者，记载着它的书页被和其他很多词一道，被泥土和鲜血粘在了一起。“生活”。“信任”。“星空”。“旅行”。“无害的炮仗”。“美梦”。而他从没有心思拿着镊子小心地分开它们，像从变硬的脓液上撕下一块该换的纱布，既痛苦又有意义。

艾尔菲试着替他那么做。老天在上他真的试了。他带来几朵当季的野花，就放在汤米的笔台和酒杯之间，想告诉他春天正盛、夏天要结束了、秋天也是一样；为了一样的原因，他的口袋里放着大树落下的种子，突然停下只是为了一支蓝铃花离开树林、紧贴着道路孤独盛开；他嘲笑自己像个生活在篷车里的家伙；甚至他被上帝淘气地推进河里的那次，他想：这下汤米可他妈的忘不了了，艾尔菲·所罗门斯打不过一只鸭子。

他知道汤米不是一块石头。他当然知道。一块石头是不会坐在他的肚子上，一心想要掐死一个比自己强壮的男人，彻底忘了文明已经创造出手枪和匕首。

那个瞬间，艾尔菲意识到他有多可爱。

他松了口气。汤米·谢尔比也是个普通人，仅此而已。

他只是需要忘记一些事、放下一些事，再想起另一些——如果那儿曾经有的话。艾尔菲还没看清。但他跳起舞来熟练又放松，没有石头会那样跳舞。

没有石头会“放松”下来。那个词也他妈粘着呢。

 

_ “汤米？你儿子叫我 **胡子** 先生！”艾尔菲又一次指着门，像上次一样，“你花了这么些日子只他妈教会他一个字母？！” _

_ “上次见到你本人他很失望。他说你不是熊。” _

_ “我从来就他妈不是！” _

_ 艾尔菲喊道，在最后一个词上噎了一下。 _

_ “我看出来了。” _

_ 汤米抬抬眼，把烟熄在烟灰缸里。 _

_ 艾尔菲早就注意到了，不是因为小查理在书房，而是因为他。当他巧妙地克制住肺里、喉咙里顺着气管爬上来的咳嗽的时候，汤米就会想起，然后停下他止不住的吸烟。 _

_ “不用这样，汤米，”他清清嗓子，证明这不像看起来那么痛苦，“人们总是把一切推给战争，头痛、眼花、健忘，腰和膝盖。其实战争也没做错什么。” _

_ “这不是为了你，艾尔菲，”他平静地回答，“还有，我告诉查理你不是‘毛茸茸的’是因为他在。你不能让小孩子看见本来的样子。” _

_ “你瞧！为了第一个谎你得再多说一百个！”艾尔菲把拐杖举起来，“等天气不这么热了，带他去摄政公园——你得让他知道什么是真的熊，汤米。我可不能一直蒙冤受罪……” _

_ “你是说你还是更喜欢查理叫你熊先生？” _

_ “我有名字，汤米。” _

_ 汤米把烟盒掏出来，又放回口袋。 _

_ “是啊，我知道，艾尔菲。” _

 

直到现在，他们都没找到机会一起去伦敦动物园。这也正常——汤米不愿意离开他庞大的小家，不愿意离开伯明翰。至今为止一直如此。那里意味着安全，他能理解。

可对汤米这样破碎过的瓶子，哪儿又有什么安全？它很漂亮，里面装满了他的疑虑、傻计划、儿子和马、其他他妈的谢尔比、整幢箭宅和伦敦和梅波和越来越多地方的房产、波士顿和纽约——这所有东西都塞在里面。

艾尔菲知道他什么也放不进去。所以他花了整年的时间，把手伸进它愿意向他敞开的部分，慢慢摸索着，弄出里面一些黑乎乎、脏兮兮的玩意儿，让它变得干净点、轻巧点；当秋风吹过它的瓶口时，他几乎就要听到它的歌唱声了。他知道，他知道；他知道如果他继续这么做下去，总有一天它会唱歌的，而且只有他听得见……

 

但突然，意大利人把这个漂亮的、半空的瓶子搬走了。

只消几张卡片、一个电话。

真他妈的……怎么总是意大利人？

 

_ “艾尔菲，我们要回小希斯了。我要回去了。” _

__

_**我们** ？ _

 

_ 谁是我们？ _

 

_**回** ？ _

 

 _ 回哪儿 _ _ ？ _

 

_ “汤米……？” _

 

_ 咔哒。 _

 

——该死的意大利人。真不会挑时候。

那时他这么觉得。

卢卡·尚格莱塔走进他的酒窖时，他也这么觉得。他可以想象萨比尼向小尚格莱塔捅出那场拳赛的存在、他本人的存在时有多得意。他闭上眼睛站在那儿的时候简直就能看见。

意大利人想用区区几千英镑买下汤米的人头。

傻瓜。

意大利人说知道他想要什么。

他们 _真的_ 知道吗？

 

或者， _他_ 自己知道吗？

那些意味着背叛的岔路——那些“枝桠”——会一次次出现，铁轨的道岔上一边写着活命和现金，一边写着汤米·谢尔比。总有一天天平会彻底偏向其中一端……

_他_ 知道吗？

 

汤米知道吗？

 

*

 

——“我想见托马斯·谢尔比先生，小姐。”

 

艾尔菲扶扶帽檐。艾达·谢尔比的房子里传来更多女人、男人和孩子的声音。真糟。他该记得这群人这时候一定在一起——除了汤米。好像轮到他自己的头上，“安全第一”的道理就说不通了。

“你是来找汤米的吧？”她叉着手，“他比赛之前还有事要做，和戈尔德或者什么别的人在别的地方。”

她让自己停下，冲艾尔菲皱着眉眨眨眼睛。

“小姐？——艾达，艾达·谢……艾达·索恩，对不对？”

“是的，”她并不意外，“艾尔菲·所罗门斯先生。”

“我猜查理在这儿，也许和他的小表哥在一起？”

“什么查理？”

艾尔菲笑着摇摇头：“小姐，我知道他出过事，但我不是陌生人，而且——”

“我认识你，先生，”她压低声音，“比你想象得更认识。”

他眨眨眼睛。这可没料到。

“……如果你能安静点，他们不会知道，”她侧过身，让出一条勉强能让艾尔菲挤进去的通道，“我带你去见他。”

他无声地问他：为什么？

“老天，”艾达在他们身后轻轻关上门，“汤米信任你。他习惯了把我们都蒙在鼓里，但是……他信任你。”

他才不呢。他想。

 

这和他想象中不太一样，他和查尔斯，在一间小小的、别的孩子的卧室里。那孩子刚刚起床，还坐在那儿，还不知道这一天意味着什么，这一晚将会发生什么。但他望向艾尔菲，露出友好的笑容。

“ _艾尔菲_ ！”

他把食指竖在唇边，扶着床头很慢地蹲下。该死的疼痛。

他听到门被小心地虚掩起来。

“不管你的艾达姑妈知道什么，她都知道得太多了。”他快乐地抱怨着。查尔斯向他伸出手，一只健康、干净、没有烟酒或者这条街上的肮脏气味的小手。像沃里克，像英格兰的郊野，像那没能过满一整年的所有日子。

他犹豫了。

“不，查理。我从外面进来，到处乱摸，不该和你握手，不过，”他说，捏捏有了年头的床单，“你爸爸还是把我的名字告诉你了，是不是？”

查尔斯点点头。

“查理、汤米、艾尔菲，”他用指头点着，自己的胸膛、窗帘后面的远处（“没错，谁知道你爸和他的傻鸟一起飞哪儿去了”），和艾尔菲的帽子，“我、爸爸、 _艾尔菲_ 。”

他笑了。

是啊， _艾尔菲_ 。他只是 _艾尔菲_ 。

是啊……汤米也不知道。

“看，他对你的事那么遗憾，甚至要杀了我了，”他说，“就好像他真的是个在乎你我的混蛋一样，查理。但不……永远不要信任生意伙伴。不像你爱上一个人时那样信任。”

查尔斯仍然点点头。

“你明白了？你可真是个聪明的孩子，我都不明白，”艾尔菲几乎要笑出声了，装模做样起来小查理可不输给他的父亲，“我都不明白这是一堆什么东西。”

他叹了口气，自言自语道。这些话对查理来说太早、太早了。但“信任”，不管怎么说，在这个烂世界里，是个明亮又暖和的好词，象征着永远结束欺骗，如同“自由”象征着永远结束奴役——又是另外两个被粘住的词，甚至在他自己的词典里……

像是炉火一样。明亮又温暖。

像是雨夜中，一所别墅的书房里点燃的壁炉。

像是同样的深夜里，远处被歌声围绕着的篝火。

像是阳光里发亮的蓝眼睛，像是那双眼睛注视过的、不会到来的黎明……像是一个春天、一个夏天、一个秋天和一个初冬——

 

像是一个孩子，正朝他打开双臂，想要给他一个拥抱。

“哦，查尔斯……”他呻吟着抱怨道，“你可真不像你爸爸。”

 

他倾着身子拥抱那个男孩，短暂地闭上眼睛。

他看到了多年以后，这孩子会记得一个黑乎乎、毛茸茸、长着熊耳朵的影子。在他不能确认和记住它的面容之前，它就已经回到深林中去，永远消失。那时，只有这孩子的父亲在那儿，一个人，再没有别的男人在他的书房里，像这孩子本人分享他的拥抱一样，把拥抱分享给他。他第一次闻到杯子里的朗姆酒时觉得熟悉——他的潜意识会这么觉得，觉得这闻起来不错，不会觉得那是源于一个拥抱；那时他看起来也只有十一、二岁，在他父亲的桌边，刚刚开始渴望酒精，而他父亲手中的正是那个影子能留下的最后一杯老酒。

他看到了……

他看到那个漂亮的花瓶，空空如也，摇摇欲坠。

他担心他会被又一次摔碎，却没人能去盛开着铃兰的深谷中捡起它。

 

他担心最后一次摔碎它的会是自己。

他睁开眼睛，查尔斯好奇地看着他，用一双还那么年轻、那么安全的蓝眼睛。

艾尔菲重新站了起来。

这和他想象中不太一样。很不一样。

汤米要他等到比赛之后。但是天知道他等不到那时候。

就算他还真的挺想知道汤米会对他说些什么。

 

或者说， _他知道吗_ ？

 

我得走了，孩子。他跪在他的床前轻声说。

穿过烟雾，银色的光芒朦胧地抚着小查尔斯的面容。

他跪在那儿，望着汤米唯一的孩子。他是汤米的，只是汤米的。但是……

——他摸摸那孩子幼小的肩膀。

我还要去找你的亚瑟叔叔，好救他一命。他说。

你还会来吗？

 

“我当然会的，”他笑着回答，“还有，你爸得给你看看真正的熊，所以当然，某一天，你们也会来伦敦……”

 

*

 

人声鼎沸。

筹码在拳台边越堆越高。两个孩子踩在上面，踩着那些比鸡蛋壳还脆弱的金钱。

艾尔菲走过通向休息室的走廊。

汤米冲他抬起眼睛。

他喜欢他这么做。当他的眼神有那么一瞬间停下它沉默的骚动，当汤米愿意让他察觉，他们确实存在于同一个时间，同一个地方。

 

“是啊。你和我一样。受不了有规则的打斗……”

 

他准备好了一个理由。

一个“码头”：一个终点，或者一个起点。

艾尔菲希望那会成为他们的最后一次见面。

汤米会永远记得他，而他也是一样。

 

*

 

_ 我相信他把盯好人、教训人、揍人一顿的权力交给你，是不是？ _

_ 别这么看着我。我也撑着一半的场面呢，亚瑟。 _

_ 亚瑟，全英格兰最好的基督徒……你会做得很好的，相信我。我也相信你会的，真的。 _

_ 看着我的那个角——歌利亚的那个角，好吗？答应我。 _

_ 睁大眼睛，做好你该做的。 _

_ 照顾好一切，答应我。照顾好…… _

_ …… **一切** 。 _

_ 好吗？ _

 

 

 

** 4 **

 

思考，汤米。思考。

 

_ 当然。 _

_ 比赛结束之后，不管结果如何——我相信会是个好结果。我们，我和歌利亚，可以陪你喝一杯。 _

_ 让我们暂时忘了意大利人。 _

_ 我和我的人也会帮你盯着伦敦。 _

_ 就只是……庆祝你的事业走向新的阶段。就这样！ _

 

艾尔菲是那么说的，当汤米告诉他会在比赛结束之后见他，尽管在他的计划中，这里面并不包含一个高大的拳击手……艾尔菲确实是那么说的。他们会坐下来喝一杯，暂时忘记所有麻烦事……

但今天，就在刚才。他突然说起退休，突然说起海滩。

思考，汤米。他不是那种容易改变计划的人——不像他看起来那样容易。

这到底意味着什么？

 

思考。现在。……现在！

 

可有些什么让汤米只是漠然地看着拳台。

他是如此期待那个承诺。

“忘了意大利人”，暂时地，哪怕几个小时，几十分钟。

如果是艾尔菲在那儿，他似乎可以做到……

 

人群和铃声交错起伏。

鲜血从年轻人们的鼻子里、脸颊上流下来。

 

_ 互相残杀…… _

_ 在只能承得住……互相残杀…… _

 

思考，汤米。

 

_ “忘了你们的忠诚吧！” _

 

思考。

忘了你奢侈的期待。意大利人还在。他们都知道今晚会有拳赛，他们也许就在外面。

 

也许就在这里。

 

亚瑟的念叨让他心烦意乱。

_ 他们的站姿不对，他们不知道该做些什么…… _

——不，所有观众、他们带着的的东西都通过了他们自己人的检查，没人能带任何武器进来，哪怕是一根针。没人有一丝可疑的口音。

安全。这里是安全的，汤米。思考。这里是安全的——

 

_ “他们根本不在乎他能不能赢！” _

 

_ “！” _

 

不。不是 _所有_ 东西。

拳击手。

他们没有带上拳场的东西……

 

……该死……！

 

是艾尔菲。

 

是艾尔菲。是艾尔菲！

是艾尔菲……

 

亚瑟站了起来。

 

_ “亚瑟！！” _

 

汤米·谢尔比坐在观众席的第一排。

他动弹不得。

 

 

 

** 5 **

 

首先，汤米给迈克尔打了电话。

他没有为送他离开英格兰开口道歉，但迈克尔似乎明白了他的意思，听起来就要在新大陆大哭出声了。

 

亚瑟还没有决定他是否要选择一个新的身份。整条街道目睹他离开人世，现在要回到清水巷还真有点麻烦。

尽管这里是小希斯。任何一个谢尔比都不会是麻烦。

 

新的那个琳达、与其他人一起跟着亚瑟搬进了箭宅。

连丽兹也打算在这儿住上几天，也许一直住到阴冷的乡间露水赶走鲁比和她。寒冷的日子对她们都不好，还有那些吵吵闹闹的、她的叔叔伯伯们……

没人说起要回那里或者不回，但所有人都在那儿了。

——就像一年前一样。

 

*

 

汤米正在从伦敦赶回沃里克的路上。这条路比他想象得远，也更冷。

还没有到野花沿着道路盛开的季节。

偶尔有那么几次，艾尔菲会带朵应季的小花，放在他的书桌上，像一位多管闲事的邮差，为他无趣的午后贴上彩色的邮票。

他不再避免自己回忆艾尔菲。他能够面对。

 

——他去了酒窖。

艾尔菲的酒窖。他们第一次见面的地方。

地下室所有灯都黑着，也没有人在。酒搬空了一半，剩下的一半应该要感谢尚格莱塔留在门上的重锁。

他慢慢走入那片黑暗。在艾尔菲办公室的门口，贴近地面的地方，他找到了意大利人们说的大麻烦。

艾尔菲留在那儿的“大麻烦”一动未动。那些意大利人不知道该怎么处理它，就扔着它不管，只是走进来搬走酒桶，迈过它走进房间……

那些傻瓜。

_ 别跟我说我要输给…… _

“……意大利佬。”他蹲在湿乎乎的地板上自言自语。

朗姆酒的味道弄湿了他的外套，直到现在。

 

——我得见他。

这整条归路上他一直想着，没有一次点燃口中的卷烟。

 

*

 

“你该去休息一下，汤米。”亚瑟说。

汤米已经回到卧室，坐了一会儿。

饭后，人们正聚向一处。一个人坐在这里能让他再次清醒地记起这不是那个夜晚——婚礼的那个夜晚：那时婚姻和家庭看起来仍然是真实的，无论是谢尔比们，或者是他和格蕾丝。而现在，格蕾丝的鬼魂继续迷失在夜雾中，在树林里等待他；另外的幽灵则在更远处，守着他们的孩子，亲吻彼此，在下一个凌晨搭上马车：在他们的身后，笑声和歌声交汇在一处，再也不会停下。

“我不……想。”他回答。

“没什么好担心的了。我们重新走到了一起，没人敢动谢尔比。”

“我从来没担心过你们不能打理好一切，亚瑟，”汤米摇摇头，“无论我在不在。”

也许他不在更好。

亚瑟抓住他的上臂，轻轻捏着他。也许是想要证明他是认真的：“所以，如果你需要放松一下，需要去什么地方……你完全可以。”

“你到底想说什么，亚瑟？”

他没看他的哥哥。亚瑟没有变钝，他仍然是片病了的快剃刀。现在他快要刺痛他的胳膊了。紧跟着就是他的……

“我们都会有自己的生活，汤米。休息一下，去过你需要的生活，”他严肃地撇撇嘴，“至少你得搞清楚你需要不需要吧？”

“我明白了。”他点点头。

也许琳达是对的。他变得更好了。不管是哪一种。

 

他把亚瑟拉进一个拥抱。

香烟在他兄弟的背后继续燃烧着，让其他东西看起来遥远又模糊。是的，这才是他想要的一个夜晚。只有他们。他们所有人。这正是他愿意为之努力的东西。

现在，这就够了。

汤米在他的肩头闭上眼睛。

 

“所以，”亚瑟说，汤米能感到他的胸口因为笑意轻轻起伏，“待会儿我要发言。”

“不，你不要。”

汤米笑了，分开他们，搭着兄长的肩膀。

“我一定会讲！”

亚瑟挥舞着手臂向后小跑起来，离开他的房间。

汤米把烟熄在烟灰缸里。

 

“看看他，”他悄声说，“看看他，汤米。”

 

*

 

更晚些时候，人们散去之后，他走进书房，在身后关好门。月光穿过薄窗帘洒进房间——这很熟悉。他记得无数个这样的夜晚。

他曾经收起来的照片、艾达从美国带来的那张、琳达和亚瑟和他们的小比利的那张……他的家庭，他的家人。

有人把那些新的、旧的照片都一起摆在他的桌上。也许是丽兹，也许是亚瑟——他如果够乐观的话，也许是波莉。

任何一个。

曾经，他坐在这里把钞票塞给他们；现在；他们把他买来的东西放回了这儿。

_圣诞礼物_ 。他苦笑着。 _时光机器_ 。

 

_ 我也想要一张。 _

他坐下来。

 

_ 汤米，看看他们。你这么幸福。这么多人，就为了你，站在照相机前面，傻乎乎地笑。什么时候我也想要一张。 _

_ 要什么？我哥哥的照片？ _

_ 傻瓜。汤米。我也想傻乎乎地笑一次。等你带着你的小家伙来伦敦的时候。 _

_ 你不想，艾尔菲。 _

_ 你怎么知道我不想？ _

 

他轻抚着毫无暖意的金属相框。

“你不想，艾尔菲。”

你不想。

不想记得那股骨子里散发出来的朗姆酒味，乱糟糟的头发和胡子，额角和鼻梁上好了又烂的伤疤。你不想记得那一年。

 

你记错了，总是误以为他的狡猾之中真有好意。

 

_ 你在蒸馏器上打了个洞？你可不能光是补它，里面以后会有意大利人的头味儿。 _

 

_ 而且，正派生意，汤米。正派极了。 _

 

_ 真是一场棒极了的比赛，是不是？ _

_ 我一直想着在那之后我们就该回到这儿来，是分钱的时候啦，谢尔比先生。 _

_ 让老亚伯拉罕和他的小以撒高兴去吧。 _

 

_ 轮到我了。能否有幸请你……？ _

 

_ 享受它吧，汤米。 _

_ 等次数变多了，它就再也没那么好了，不像酒本身。 _

 

在他的计划中，拳赛之后他们本该到这里来。

他们两个。

尽管取而代之，他获得了更好的东西：危机让最美好、最初的东西回到这儿……让亚瑟回来，琳达和他一起，他的神和爱情和他一起——

 

可他得去见艾尔菲。

他 _想_ 去。

他 _得_ 像过去一样，质问他的又一次背叛、他的自私。

他 _想_ 听到他的辩解、那些废话。

 

他关于忠诚的承诺。

 

_ 或者，汤米，或者…… _

或者你错得更离谱，一直把好意当成了狡猾。

 

_ 在一座白色的房子里，屋外有南方高大的树木——像一座白色的沙塔——在那里，艾尔菲和他的狗——像他说过的——他的狗，和他、和他所需要的一切…… _

_ 马盖特、南方、码头、海滨…… _

 

_ 那很好啊，汤米。 _

“有何不可，艾尔菲？”

 

 

 

 

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> 如果说所有的同人都可以看做一种平行宇宙，那么这篇应该算是只想要在力所能及的范围内做出一些小小的调整——以使S4E6的那颗子弹不会射出去；或者……至少是朝着这个方向努力过。  
> 对我来说这两个人的关系差不多就是这个故事表现出的样子：总是差那么一点儿。
> 
> 在整个过程中鬼使神差地看了好几遍《Goodbye Christopher Robin》。起初是因为故事的时间差不多，Milne先生也曾经在西线战斗过。  
> 后来想起，伦敦的、Ada的客厅里，在Tommy第一次造访的时候，桌上曾经放着一只黄色的玩具熊。  
> 所以忍不住写了不少小熊。
> 
> *
> 
> 本还剩了好几斤（？）。需要的话请……  
> 谢谢读完。


End file.
